Sonic IRL (A Collection of Sonamy One-shots)
by Cutegirlmayra1
Summary: In a world where Sonic and his friends are real, breathing creatures that can only be seen through the walls of Sega, comes these cute and epic mini-stories about the adventures of Sonic and Amy, who slowly grow closer through their experiences together. Take a trip into the secrets of Sega, and their living and speedy Mascot's journey of discovering love with the ever so cute Amy!
1. One Foul Comment

Sonic IRL:

One Foul Comment

(One Shot!)

By: Cutegirlmayra( I know, I know. What about Instincts!? Hush there now, my dear friends, I'll get to it. But this was too good to pass up! And I know I'm not the best with one-shots… but I'll try my best. Please enjoy! I thought this up, and I just couldn't stop myself from writing it down!)

"Sonic! Come on… we need you in the upcoming gaming experience that's gonna go _Global _mind you, and your… well, your being a bit of downer right now!" The angry Sega employee stated, talking to Sonic who had his arms up on the office table, his head down, as he moaned through his lips, whining.

"Sonic… now… you read one silly little Fans critique on your lastest bunch of works, but that doesn't mean anything… its one kid." A more sensitive looking employee with big animator glasses bended down slightly and tried to comfort the blue hedgehog.

"One fan?" Sonic's head slightly rose up. "One fan could mean an entire generation who hates me!" Sonic got up and jumped off the desk after looking to the man with a bit of animosity mixed with sorrow and disappointment in himself.

"I mean, in my old days… hoho, my old days… I was a contender against Mario! I was running at the speed of sound, with new colors, an exciting story,… Guys, I was-" he looked at his hands for a moment, keeping his mouth open as he was about to say his next line, shaking his head. "I was a hero back then…" he let his arms drop, and his hostility as he became a very blue hedgehog again…

"And you still are one, Sonic! My kid loves you!" The animator got up, moving closer to Sonic, and trying to convince him. "Just cause this fan letter hurt your pride a bit doesn't mean…"

"_Pride!?_ Is this all about _pride?!_" The other man, looking to be more in a director's position, through his arms up and waved a piece of paper in Sonic's direction. "I told SEGA we didn't need to give him anymore _tragic_ flaws!"

"Oh, would you please be a bit more considerate of his feelings?!"

"HIS FEELINGS!? We have an E3 demonstration to get ready for and _our main star _is mopping about like he's lost his precious _stardom!_" The director hollered out, and stomped away, giving up and walking out of the office. But before he did so, he turned around to the hedgehog and the animator. "Look here, either that hedgehog performs his lines and shoots the trailer or AT LEAST a scene worth showing at Comic con, we're gonna be hanged for postponing a paid for production, and hanged by Sega of Japan for time _wasted _on some dramatic teenage identity crisis!"

"B-..but sir." The animator tried to say something, but was cut off by the man re-opening the door.

"Get that hedgehog out of the dumps, or so help me, I'll have you fired!" he slammed the door again.

"You can't do that! It's not even his fault, I won't let you." Sonic defiantly crossed his arms, and glared to the door with some amount of authority by his status as SEGA's leading mascot of profitability and revenue.

The man opened the door again, "_Then he can work outside on the streets of San Francisco wearing YOUR HEAD and a 'SEGA this way' sign!"_ he slammed the door again, and you could hear a 'RAH!" from outside as a few employees scooted back in their chairs, as he walked out and kicked a water-filter, seeming to hit his big toe though, he let out another whine and bounced on his other leg for a moment before limping away.

"Heh, and he's calling _me _the dramatic teenager?" Sonic spat out his restrained comment.

"Oh Sonic… don't say that." The animator sweat, sliding his hand over the other and looking to Sonic, nervously. "He's just under a lot of stress is all, honest. But.. maybe it would do you some good to just… I don't know. Read the good section of the comments?" The man suggested, nodding to the computer where letters we're scattered everywhere on it.

"And just ignore the opposition?" Sonic stated, moving his hands out and then rolling his eyes. "I just can't… it's too… too personal." He slowly put his hand back on the office desk, picking up that one letter with the harsh criticism on it…

"I just feel horrible for letting the boy down…" He stated, sighing. "He said I was his hero… and I failed him in recent activity I've been involved with." He then turned to the man, "And it just bites! You know that?! Every had someone tell you that you weren't good enough!?" he motioned for the man to respond to him, for which the man stood straight, after a moment of thinking, and stated.

"Yes." He pushed his nice office jacket down, "My Son."

Sonic's face turned to a very sympathetic one, and he looked down and away.

"I'd… ehem." He got a grip of himself, and put his hands to his hips, shifting his eyes to the man, and then away again, lifting his head up high to not look so guilty, though he definitely felt that way. "I'd think a kid would be thrilled to have his father be such a great animator…"

"Well, that means missing a lot of baseball games." The man took his glasses off, and then took out a wipe from his jacket pocket, wiping the smudges off. "But he isn't old enough to realize I have to work so many hours to keep him and his mom well able to afford the groceries. Heh-heh.." he put his glasses back on, and smiled. "Ah, there we go." He then looked to Sonic, rubbing his hands together, before parting them to show off his new cleaned up glasses.

"Heh, stylish." Sonic complimented, looking up and returning his smile, but it wasn't very strong, nor very real…

"You think so? Sometimes I think we need to clean off our vision of things to… well to necessarily move on." He had a two cheeks that popped right out with his smile, so genuine and honest, and his eyes were full of the optimistic point of view in life. "Now, think we can work on something before the night hours kick in, eh?" he slightly nudged Sonic, bending down to do so. "I'll promise a chilidog at the end of it!" he threw in a gimmie, as he felt it was, and waited for Sonic to take the bait.

Sonic smiled, looking down, but feeling the sadness seep in again. "Sorry, pal." He moved his arm closest to the man up, and patted his shoulder twice, "I'm just not feeling it. I hope everything works out with your son… I'm gonna take a walk." He started for the door, but the man rose up, looking worried and desperate, and finally shouting out.

"Y-you know!... he… he said he wished he… he wanted me to be more like you."

Sonic's foot stopped at the door, his heart sunk in the depths of sorrows, as he turned around, not even bothering to fake a smile and stated, "Well… Tell him he's already got a hero…" And slowly walked out of the office.

Tails watched him leave, he was looking over some story board art, and put his pencil up beside his ear to rest there a moment as his tails swished by his concern. "Sonic…" He shook his head, knowing there was nothing he could do to cheer Sonic up from his nostalgic dreaming of the good old days, when fans never wrote letters like that…

"Ha! Look at the blue hedgehog now, gang!" At the kitchen sit in, Jet squawked as Sonic passed by.

Sonic looked to him and stopped a moment, listening to what the green hawk had to say.

"So, how does it feel buddy? Being an 'old timer' as it were with the rising generation? Ha-HAH!" he crowed out as he kicked his legs up on his stool, laughing and clutching his stomach. "Ohh Boy~ If only you're past self could see you now! From glorified hero-" he raised his arms up, as if praising something, "To bonafide ZERO! HAHAHAAH!"

Sonic clinched his fist together, as he stood a little ways away from Jet.

"Oh come on, that was funny!" he looked to his friends, who looked down with faces like they didn't think he was funny. Then, they got a good look at Sonic's face, fuming with anger, as they quickly scooted their stools away from Jet's. "H-hey, where you hopping off to, eh?" He then looked to Sonic's expression, his whole face and three feathers on his head drooped down in horror. "Uh oh…"

"UAHHHH!" the next few seconds had Jet racing on his board, fleeing with ballistic swishing of his arms through the air as he cried out in fright at Sonic's blue blur racing after him. "Someone help me! He's gone nuts!" he cried out, dashing through the business halls of Sega of America and racing to the elevator. Hopping off, he sighed, relieved he was freed of the hedgehog.

Then the camera panned right…

"Boo." Sonic stated, and glared as he held his fist up.

"AH! OFFPH! HELP! THAT HURTS! WHY YOU! WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! HONEST! OWW! SHOW SOME MERCY!"

When the elevator opened, Jet was flung out of it, critters tweeted around his head as his eyes swirled when Sonic walked out, dusting his hands off and standing forebodingly over him.

"Sonic!"

Sonic flinched, being snapped out of it for a moment to look to the right of him, down by the hobby's big round area with an empty space above, as many onlookers glanced down over the railings to see the spectacle down below. From the entrance, a man with a brief case was about to walk in, but suddenly turned around and out of the door to avoid the sudden drama he saw coming.

"…Amy?" Sonic saw the young pink hedgehog look at him with a glare, clearly upset by his actions, as she was just having a nice conversation with the lobbyist in front of the desk near her.

"And what, might I ask, are you doing!?" She leaned her head forward, put her hands to her hips, and in every manner of a upset girlfriend, she marched right up to him and stomped her foot right in front of him. Poor Jet twitched out of his knocked out state by her stomp, and looked up to her, making a frightful noise at her expression.

"Amy, this is none of your concern!" Sonic swooshed his arm out and then withdrew it back to his side, not taking anything she was going to throw at him today.

"None of my concern eh? Then how about _my business_!" she got down and lifted Jet up forcefully by his cheek.

"Ow, ow-ow!" he got up, but her pinch was cruel, and he had his hands just hovering over her hand, fearing her reaction if he tried to stop her.

"Don't you know your Sega's icon? What happens to celebrities who make a bad image for themselves by getting into brawls, hmm?" she stared right at him, and he leaned back slightly.

"Nehh.." he looked away, through gritted teeth making the disapproving sound at her lecturing, and looking away from her.

"They lose their E rating!" she shouted out.

"She has a point-ow!" Jet pointed to Amy, siding with her before she pulled him back a bit, and pitching a little harder to get him to shut up.

"Don't make it worse on yourself pal by sucking up to me." She stated, but really was just protecting him from Sonic's wrath. "This isn't like you, Sonic. Your not prone to this kind of violence. Now, I've heard you've been reading some fan mail… did something upset you?" She took her other hand, and giving a more gentle expression of love and concern, tried to place a hand on his muzzle.

"Pah!" he moved his head away from her reaching hand, and walked toward the elevator, but then looked around, made another upset noise and just releasing his built up aggressive tension, and walked toward the lobby's center. He saw the lobby lady looking at him, but she quickly avoided eye contact and went back to reading a popular magazine of hers. "Hmph." He let some air out of his nose and then rubbed it, not feeling very friendly _at all_ now…. "Is everyone judging me today..?" he mumbled a little scornfully. "Can anyone just GIVE ME A BREAK!?" he yelled, making his voice echo off the walls of the round arched lobby.

Amy, in her new found fury, let go of Jet's trembling state of trying to find the right words to ask _nicely_, not really his forte, for her to let go of him. Once released, he shouted his joys of freedom and dashed off, as Amy marched back over to Sonic.

"You think you're the only one allowed to have a bad day and mop about it!?" Amy cried out, standing to the side of him before making her way in front of him, stomping her foot down again.

Sonic growled, but made sure he looked to her without the hostility in his voice, he didn't want to get mad at Amy for something that wasn't her fault…

"Just leave me alone, Amy. I don't have the patience today." He started to walk away, when Amy reached out and grabbed his arm. "Hey!"

"You're coming with me, mr. grumpy quills!" She held her head high, "Hmph!" and started to forcefully drag him behind her as he stumbled to keep up with her, moving over to the door that led out of Sega company walls.

"A-Amy! What do you think your-?"

"I'm taking you for a _WALK_." With as much hostility as he had once held back, she glared back and spat out her remark. "We're going to the mall, you need some fresh air!"

"Fresh-what!?" He ripped his arm away from her. "And who suddenly made you my therapist?!" he returned the hostility, not holding anything back now…

"The moment she _quit!_" Amy rebuttaled, not liking his attitude today nor his tone with her. "And you'd do best to show a bit of respect toward me, Sonic!" she reached for his arm again, but he moved so quickly it was a literal 'grab at the wind' as he only moved a inch or two away from her grasp.

"No." He stated very plainly, and shook his head only a moment, defying her at the very _best _his abilities. "You have no power over me."

A quick glare his way, and the cat and mouse game was on.

"GET BACK HERE! OHHhhhHHH~!" Amy whined, rushing up the stairs only to see him dart down, spin dash clear across the large circled space to the next open hall, and rail the railing before jumping up, grabbing the next floor, and parkouring upward before finally settling on a few stories up, smirking to Amy and waving to her as if in a flirty fashion.

Amy had steam rising from her head, before Sonic stuck his tongue out at her and raced into another open doorway. Now her ears fired out the steam of true hatred, as she raced to the elevator.

A man in the elevator saw her storm in, and saw her panting.

She looked so committed… like she wasn't going to give up no matter what.

The man, looking very Japanese, smiled as he looked ahead at the closed door of the elevator.

"He's on the roof." He whispered, as Amy suddenly lost her focused glare on the door, and looked up to him surprisingly.

"H… how do you know that?" she asked, incredulously.

"Because I'm the writer." He stated, and smiled a wicked but kind grin down to her.

She looked shocked at first, but then returned the smile and winked at him back. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"I'll bake you a cake."

"…I do love cakes…"

"Did you just write me to say that?"

"What do you think?"

"…hmm…." She looked down and then up, thinking to herself, and putting a finger up to her mouth. "…Strawberry?"

"My favorite." He winked and stepped out of the elevator as it hit his floor, "Sayonara!" he waved back to her.

"Arigato!" she waved cutely back, before the door closed, then her ears spiked inward in a devilish way, and her laugh turned creepy as she rubbed her fingers together, scheming…

Just as the young writer said, Sonic was up on the roof, taking in the wind on his face, and sighing as he thought about each hurtful comment the letter had stated. "First one I read too.." he looked up, and watched the clouds move faster than ever over him. "Windy day.. they used to be my favorite." He grumbled out, and then closed his eyes, trying to adjust himself a bit and get relaxed enough to sleep.

"Yu-whoo?"

Sonic's eyes opened quickly, and looked down from his spot on the roof, a high pillar where a flag was being flown on, and some pipes for obvious reasons. "You just never quit, do you?" he wasn't even hiding his snarky comment from her, just was fed up with her personality traits for one day.

"I told you! You needed fresh air!" she hollered up, putting her hands around her mouth to make her voice project louder, but she didn't really need too… she was loud as it is.

"Who asked you to try and help ME? I'm fine!" he shouted down, and moved away from the edge, out of sight.

But not out of heart…

"Sonic… I'm your girlfriend! And Girlfriend's care about their boyfriends!" She shook her arms up and down, trying to yell loudly so he could still hear her.

"Your not my girlfriend!" Sonic shouted back.

"That's a matter of opinion!" she shouted right back.

He rolled his eyes, and took an old hat that had blown up that high and placed it over his head. "Amy…. Just go away…" he groaned out.

"What?!" Amy called, not sure what he said with all the wind.

"I SAID JUST GO AWAY!" he moved back to the edge, placing the hat on his head, and holding it down by his hand. "YOUR VOICE IS SO ANNOYING WHEN IT'S LOUD, YOU KNOW THAT?!" he screamed back.

"DOES SCREAMING HELP YOU RELEASE SOME OF YOUR BUILT UP AGGRESSION!?" she shouted back.

"Ah…MAYBE?!" he suddenly looked confused, not sure if this method was actually working or not. "Wait, were you- I mean," he shook his head, and the hat on his head blew off in his amazement at suddenly realizing her tactic. "ARE YOU TRYING TO CALM ME DOWN BY YELLING!?"

"-OUT YOUR FEELINGS, YES!" she called back. "IS IT WORKING?"

"NO!"

"I THINK YOUR LIEING!"

"I F I WAS, I WOULDN'T BE UP HERE AVOIDING _YOU!_"

"WHAT?!"

"YOU HEARD THAT, WOMAN!"

"RESPECT ME AND CALL ME BY MY NAME, GOSH DARN IT!"

"WAS THAT AN ATTEMPT TO KEEP THIS RATED E?"

At that statement, Amy giggled, and realized he wasn't so upset anymore. She was happy her little decoy at getting him to let go of some of his anger was working, but now for phase two.

"MAYBE?" she then laughed. Sonic looked down at her with a puzzling expression. He lifted one eyebrow up, and then slowly, but surely started laughing too.

"YOU'RE INSANE! YOU KNOW THAT?!" he said this as to not offend her, as she looked up to him cutely, showing she knew, even if he was screaming it to her, that he wasn't meaning it in a harmful way.

"I GUESS SOME PEOPLE NEED INSANITY TO HELP THE ONES AROUND THEM WHEN THEIR NOT ABLE TO CONTROL THEIR INSANITY!" she called back, and then motioned him to come down, "COME ON! LET'S GO SHOPPING! I'LL BUY YOU FOOD, MY TREAT!" she used her other hand to funnel her voice to travel a bit better, and finally let her arms rest as she moved them forward and back, rocking on her heels, cutely trying to entice him down to her.

But mostly, she was relieved he wasn't so angry anymore… she was really starting to worry about him…

"Heh… typical Amy Rose.." he looked away, and then sweetly back to her. "Fine…" he mumbled, getting ready to scale down the building to her.

"WHAT?!"

"I SAID- Oh… hold your horses!" he got tried of yelling, and just raced down, jumping at the last moment and then flipping in the air, stylishly landing in front of her with his feet landing first, then him slowly straightening himself up and posing like a hero, a thumbs up and a wink.

"There's my Sonic!" She grinned, and raced over to him, arms opened wide for her typical hug of the day.

"Uh.. n-now Amy!" He sweat dropped in awkward expectance of the hug, and just braced himself as he held out his arms to try and stop her, but his footing completely stated he knew he was about to be charged and so did his face. "Heh, you know, one of these days… you just gotta let me say mad." He teased, and looked down to her, as she pulled away and chuckled at his comment.

"That'll be the day!" she kept a closed-eyed smile to him, before opening her eyes and cutely trying to bump her nose against his.

"Eh-woh!" Sonic moved back, dodging the 'affectionate attack' and moving at a safe distance away from her.

"Oh, come on." She pouted. "You were acting all sweet too… and we're up on the roof.. together.. alone.." she placed her hands together, looking at him like she was trying to make him feel guilty about backing down as she swayed her body to and fro, trying to act cute.

"Would you stop the 'innocent' act? You know full well we're just friends!" he humorously tightened his two arms down to his sides, shouting at her with a big anime mouth as she laughed.

"Quick reminder for something you should already know Sonic…" she suddenly looked to the right of her, and then started to flirtatiously walk up to him, eyelids halfway down, as he remained in place, looking at her in a bit of wide-eyed wonder.

Once she was close enough, she moved her hand up to his chest, and started speaking to him as if her words we're so charmingly seducing. "I. Don't. Give. Up." She tapped his chest with each word, as he shuffled his feet as quickly as he could back to the railing of the roof, and gulped.

She smiled, and ran up to him, gripping the rails to the sides of Sonic so he couldn't move and continued, "_Especially_, the things I know are worth fighting for." She then flicked his nose and walked away.

Sonic glared, but mostly with a pout on his face at her attempt to 'make a move' so to speak. "If that's how your gonna act.." he started, getting upright and tugging on the ends of his gloves.

"_Then I'm not going on that walk with you anywhere._"

The moment he stated that, Amy stopped dead in her tracks, surprise covering her face, as she looked back at Sonic's backside, which he purposefully had facing her.

"You mean… you'll go? With me?" she said, a bit dumbfounded.

He continued to not look at her, and fiddle with his gloves. "I supposed to thank you for helping me relax a bit, it might not be such a bad idea." He finally turned around, "But it's not a DATE." He declared, and looked over at the skyline of the building, taking in the view without his anger blocking its beauty and the radiance of the sun on the windows of the other buildings. "Besides… You said you'd do anything to get what you want, right?" he looked back to her, and with his quills rushing in the wind, he moved them back and grinned. "Well, they say if you can't stop them, join them, right?"

"….You… you're just trying to repay me for being the one decent friend that was willing to try and help you when you acted like you didn't want it, but needed it the most." She was getting teary eyed, and this made Sonic uncomfortable.

"Aw, come on Amy, you're not gonna cry are ya?" he looked to the side, smiling slightly because he thought she was actually being pretty cute, and was slightly glad she knew the real reason for agreeing to spend time with her now.

"Oh Sonic!~" she jumped forward, and startled him as she rubbed her crying head against his awkwardly laughing face.

"Alright, alright… don't make me have to suddenly calm you down too…" he joked, as she pulled away and let him get up a bit, since they were now both on their knees from her tackle. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes, "Thanks Sonic…"

"For what? I'm thanking you, not the other way around." He was genuinely happy again, and didn't even bother getting up for a moment.

"So… we'll go to the mall," she finally got her crying under control and happily looked up to him. "And then, you'll completely forget about that fan letter!"

"…." His smile slowly faded, as he was reminded of it's words and looked down a moment, recollecting them.

_Why are you so dumb in your latest games, Sonic?_

_Aren't you suppose to be cool? What happened? Why are you saving aliens and turning into a Halloween character?!_

_I don't know what you think you're doing, but shape up alright and start being Sonic again!_

_I miss the old you, the REAL you, the cool and adventurous you!_

_What's with the new designs on that one thing anyway?!_

_Do you even care about your fans and what they think?_

"Sonic?"

Sonic snapped back to reality, and shook his head. "Wh-wha?" He was suddenly downstairs in the lobby, and realized he must of let Amy allow him to follow her all the way back down here.

"You were really silent on the elevator… is everything okay?" She was worried he didn't really want to go with her, but she wasn't going to bring it up. He was going to have fun with her at the mall no matter what! And she was going to make his day turn from a downer to an upsy-daisy day!

"H-huh? Oh… fine.. yeah, it's all good." He looked down, and his words didn't match his state at all…

"…Sonic…" Amy looked worriedly to him, but didn't say anymore.

"Sonic! Where do you think you're going?!" A man intervened on their way out the door.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Sonic grew suspicious, as Amy stepped up.

"I'm just taking him out is all, what's the big deal?"

"All of a sudden?! We have a big deadline coming up! We need Sonic, right now!" The man walked to the side of Sonic, "Come on, if you're more calmer now, then we need you, pronto!"

"…I…" Sonic looked to Amy, and then the man. "I can't."

"What's that suppose to mean!?" The man looked a bit panicky.

"Look, I'll come back and the first thing I'll do is head to the shooting room, k? We'll get the trailer out there and start work on the game, but before that I really do need a moment out in the free world." He gestured to the doors. "America doesn't like to be waited on." He joked.

"Neither does Japan, but eh." Amy chimed in, shrugging as Sonic looked back to her with a joking expression like, 'Really?' but with a smile on his face.

"B-bu-but!" he pointed to Sonic, then the elevator, then to Sonic again. Looking in the opposite direction each time his hand moved one way and another.

"Sorry, pal. I'll be back in a Sonic second! Promise!" he winked, and gently put his hand on Amy's back, moving her toward and out the door.

"S-Sonic? Only a second?" She seemed depressed by that promised, but let him move her as he wished too.

"Just keep walking, I'll speedily get things done with these charming schedule addicts-"

"Lunatics." Amy teased, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, that. But in a more indirect way." He joked right back at her. "And get things later with them." he finally finished, and they we're safely out the door.

"Now then," he clapped his hands together, trying to ignore the awkwardness of placing his hand on Amy's back. "Where to first?" he really didn't care though, he just didn't like his hand their for that long.

Especially knowing Amy would think more of it…

Which she did.

"Oh! Let's go look at the clothing stores first!" she raced to the mall, grabbing his arm quickly and having him tag along.

"…Clothes…?" his horror showed in his eyes along with his disappointment. "Do we have too?"

"Yes! I'll pick out the _cutest _little outfit for you!"

"Outfit? Cute?" he cringed, he was only meant to EVER be cool! He then flung his arm back to the Sega Building, "Wait! I've changed my mind! I'll be productive! Honest! I'll work till my bones ache! Nooo!" he was pulled away, as Amy giggled and raced girlishly to her first destination.

"Wear this." She held out a hat for him.

He studied it, and looked up to her, and then shook his head, keeping his arms folded. "No!"

"Wear it~" she said a little more forceful this time.

"Nope." He turned his head farther away from her.

"Ohh.." she pouted, "SSSONNICC! WEAR IT WEAR IT WEAR IT!" she leapt at him as he tried to get away, holding his feet she made sure he couldn't run and then sat on them.

"NONONONONO!" he cried out, having chibi tears in his eyes at being pinned against his will.

"Just remember, you said you'd come with me!" she huffed, and placed the hat on his head. "There!"

"I said 'come with' not 'go and be your personal ken doll' with…" he mumbled, and looked up. All the humans couldn't see them… figments of imagination we're all his kind we're to the consumers. All of them… they just saw him as a hero of a video game…

_You don't do anything new or cool anymore!_

_Why can't you just do this! Or this! Then you'd be cool again! Yeah! Oh, but for giving you the idea, I want a bit of profit too ;)_

_Are you really gonna let Sega make a fool out of you!?_

_Why are you sucking up to Nintendo? If that's the case, then just let them own you! At least THEN you might make a cool rival to Mario…_

"SONIC!"

"Ah!" Sonic snapped out of his thoughts again, and was now sitting on a bench with cushions on it, as he looked to see Amy wearing a very modern attire on.

"You… you okay? You seem kinda spacey today…" she leaned up, putting her hand over her mouth in thought and concern.

It was then that Sonic saw Amy a bit differently… She was wearing something more her age, not her old, kidish red dress anymore.

"Hmm?" Amy noticed his silent and studying stare, as she looked down, and grinned. "Hehe~ Like it?" she did a little spin, and Sonic got a little of the back lash of her skirt spinning up. Giggling, she pushed the skirt down and stopped spinning. "Sorry about that. I like it's length though, actually keeps my legs warm!" she teased.

"Yeah… it's pretty, Amy." He smiled, and for a moment she looked at him a bit shocked.

The next second, she had a hammer dangerously close to his head, "Who are you, and what have you done with Sonic?!" she demanded.

"WOAH! Amy! Calm down! It's not that shocking that I complimented you, right!?" he was a bit taken aback by her reaction. "I mean… come on, you know you're not that bad without me saying anything, right?"

She lost her crazy look, and gently went back to her normal looking self, as she put her hammer down and fiddled with her quill that gently curled beside her right cheek. "I… I guess so… I mean, I am cute right?" she winked, striking a pose.

"….You really need me to say something… don't you?" Sonic looked a bit sad, how could Amy, his cute little admirer, be so self-conscious?

"I… well, I mean it's nice to hear you know…" She took her hammer and covered her blushing face with it, a bit embarrassed.

Sonic swiftly got up, after a moment of debating with himself whether he should or shouldn't do this or not, and moved the hammer out of her face. "You're pretty." He said, staring right at her, and not faltering on his strict gaze to her.

"Ah… R-…really?" She blushed in embarrassment, but also at how direct he was…

"Really." He stated, and nodded his head. "No joke. You're very cute."

Her face suddenly lit up with a red fume as her eyes spun in swirls. "Oh Sonic~ You're so cool!" she slightly drooped a bit in her flustered state of being, but Sonic just let her hammer go and looked away, a little anime tear drop slightly appearing on the side of his head.

He took the hat off, after realizing it was still there, and put it on a human mannequin's head. "Come on, Pinky. You're starting to turn a deeper shade." He kid.

"Ohhh~ It's cause you springed that on me so quickly!" she still had the blush on her face, but she quickly ran in the dressing room, and came out with her ionic red dress on.

Sonic pouted slightly, "And we're back to you…" he stated, referring to the red dress, but Amy didn't get it.

"What?" she said, placing and adjusting her headband on just right.

Sonic sighed, "But I guess you'll do." He then looked away. "You know… I'll admit… I can't really get that kid's letter out of my head…"

Amy's expression changed as he heard him, and she looked at him with such love, wishing she could somehow help him.

Then it she shook her own feeling off, and knew she had to do something! Anything! Because it was for Sonic!

"Well, he's just a ranting out his feelings. You shouldn't take it so much to heart. Come along." She closed her eyes, stuck up her nose, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him once again behind her as she briskly manner as Sonic hopped on one foot for a moment before gaining his balance and walking behind her.

Staring up at her, he watched as she strongly pushed through the moment, striding onward as if making a steady path through his troublesome thoughts so he could more smoothly get through his doubts and fears. Even though Sonic wouldn't admit it, he really did fear letting his fans down… and that letter kinda set that whole insecurity into motion.

As she walked on, Sonic smiled. He knew he needed to make it up to her, she was trying her hardest after all… and she was the only one gusty enough to challenge him at the peak of his rage. He might as well carry on and humor her a bit longer before heading back home…

He walked quicker up next to her, matching her speed as she noticed him beside her and slowed down. She'd always wanted to walk beside him… but never got that chance…. Sonic always moved faster than light to her, and she never had a second to just…

Suddenly, Sonic rotated his hand, and gripped hers as well.

Now, instead of her just pulling him by his wrist, they we're legitimately holding hands. And you know what? Sonic didn't even look like it bothered him, as he kept his face glued forward or off to the side, looking at store windows.

"So? Where to next?" he seemed ready for adventure, as he looked to her with a pleasant face and waited for her reply.

"Oh..oh-o-oh me?" she pointed to herself, completely stuttering out her words and blushing, flustered by this sudden acceptance of him letting her hold his hand… it was so grand to her, this whole moment, that she lost touch with reality for a second. _A Sonic Second! _One she wasn't planning on loosing, wasting, or forgetting now!

"W-what ev-v-ver you want!" she quickly spoke out, and looked away from him. A moment in time stopped, as she took another quick glance at their hands.

They weren't even intertwined, but she could feel the heat coming from just the gentle hold on her, that secure and kind pressure of his hand holding her own… and hers holding his… except right now that is, since she feared her hands would get sweaty or something weird like that and in her suspended moment of disbelief she actually wasn't holding his hand back, and he was just holding hers.

After realizing her terrible falter, she gently gripped his hand back, and looked away.

Sonic studied her face for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening in that silly little brain of hers, before he let out a quick, "Pfft!".

"Ah! W-w-w-wah-what's so funny!?" She stated, looking back at him and feeling like she might of done something wrong and spoiled the whole moment.

"Haha!" he laughed quickly with his eyes closed, trying to hold in his laughter, "If I'd have known holding your hand would save me the trouble of convincing you to do what I wanted to do, I would of started holding your hand _years _ago! Hahahaha!" he finally just lifted his head back and started laughing even more, not holding it back. He really did need to laugh, and seeing her act so cute and flustered made him feel a bit better too. It wasn't so awkward now that he felt he had some control on the situation. So, by far he was enjoying himself right now, a bit to Amy's expense though…

"H…Hontoni..?" her true Japanese nature leaked out, and she slapped her other hand over her mouth. "Opps! Sorry, I was just so surprised I-!"

Sonic's ears flicked up slightly, and he looked back to her. "Don't be sorry! Your Japanese for crying out loud! It's cute!" he grinned. "Anata wa tottemo kawaii desu, Amy. Haha!" He spoke out too, and Amy blushed.

"We're… we're in America right now though…" she looked down, blushing more than she had ever in her whole life, while Sonic just laughed his nose off.

"Come on, now Amy! What's with the whole shy act?" he pulled her hand just enough to have her body face him, since she was looking away, this forced her to turn back to him. "Your not trying to get me to fall for you, now, are you?" he stuck up his other hands pointer finger, and waved it around, almost in a 'tsk tsk' movement before winking to her.

"S…Sonikku…" Amy couldn't believe how he was acting with her just now. But his grin just grew bigger with his eyes closed, as he suddenly leaned away from her, satisfied with his good little laugh, he looked around.

He suddenly saw a game stop, and noticed one of his old games on the rack of games for sale, along with all the oldies no one bought so they we're putting the rejects at a cheaper price in a pile that looked like a dump. His face grew cold and stared on with emotion he dared not show….

Amy followed his gaze, and her pitty and love over came her rapidly beating heart and flustered appearance. She quickly tugged his attention away from the sad sight, making him move back and almost fall before gaining his balance and looking up to her.

"You choose. Where to?" she stated, changing the subject and smiling to him.

He looked at her with a clueless expression at first, before smiling at her gesture. He straightened himself up and looked around again, avoiding the game stop.

"Now… where do I want to go..? Ah!" He saw something down the mall's long stretch of stores, and swooshed his leg under Amy, getting her to fall where he wanted her to so he could just sweep her up and into his arms, bridal style. "There's an arcade over there!" he excitedly stated, "And we're off!" he kicked one leg up to the side of him, before sprinting off towards the Arcade.

In the front entrance, Sonic stopped on a dime and looked up toward it. "Heh, think there's any Sega games here?" he curiously questioned, and looked down to her. "Geez, Amy…" he pouted, "If you keep blushing like that, your muzzles gonna be permanently _stained_ that color…"

"S..Shut up!" Amy got out of his arms, and covered her face. "Y..You… your being so nice all of a sudden…"

"What do you mean?" he put one hand to his hip, and let the other hang down beside him, leaning his weight on one leg, he looked in a pretty cool stance, as he smiled to her with an eyebrow raised at her reply to him. "I always carry you like that."

"I didn't mean it like that! Owhh, you'll never understand the young girl's heart!" she turned from him a bit and stomped on the ground, "Why are boys so oblivious?!"

"Why are girls so strange?" he scratched his head. "Anyway, let's just go in and play a game or two alright?" he walked in, and looked pretty excited. He whistled, seeing the energy in the room at all the kids playing and enjoying themselves. "Looks like this place is pretty lively today, huh Amy?" he looked behind him, and saw Amy walking up beside him, pouting at his comeback against her own.

"Are we only gonna play the Sega games?" she asked, looking a bit disappointed she may not be able to play the others due to company loyalty.

Sonic gasped.

He slowly turned around to face her, staring at her with a dead-set stare in his eyes as he stated, "_**Amy…Rose..**_.!" As if he was offended by her last comment.

She had a sweat drop on the side of her face.

"Of course we can play other games." He stated this just as seriously as he did the first line, and placed his hands on his hips.

"Haha, I'll let you pick the game. But no matter what you'll pick…" he suddenly changed to a cheery mascot of Sega again, in a literal tick of a clock, and that fast too, maybe even faster.

He then leaned in and struck a confident pose, "You'll never be able to beat me~" he chimed out. "Hehe~"

"Oh? Is that so!" Amy smiled, liking the fact that her silly Sonic, even if he was acting more sweet around her for some reason…, was finally being playful again! Like he usually was… and this time, she wasn't gonna mention the letter again!

"I'll be I can beat you with…" she looked around the Arcade. "Ah-ha!" she ran towards one of the games, as Sonic looked to her slyly, as if he knew something she didn't know.

Smugly, he put his hands behind his head, and walked behind her, slowly, as to not cause her suspicion. "Alright. Just don't cry if I win." He grinned, and smirked in the highest of pleasures at her glare back to him.

"We'll see!" she stuck her tongue out at him, and pointed to the game. "DDR!"

"Dancing,… huh?" He looked to the two humans vs. each other.

"Yep!~ Wanna back out now?" she lowered her eyelids and struck a confident pose, putting her hands on her hips and looking smug in her decision.

"…With my fast and fancy foot work?"

Amy's eyelids shot up, as she realized her horrible mistake.

"N-not that one." She moved on, as Sonic suddenly did a really fast jig with his legs, further proving her fault of choice as he looked like an Irish dancer as his top half never moved an inch besides up and down as his feet we're a blur that made it look like he had six or eight legs moving around.

"Ha! You can't possibly win at this!" She walked over to a big booth and held a microphone in her hand.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Karaoke!" Amy wiggled the microphone in her hand. "So? Chicken out now while you still have a chance!" She beamed, leaning on the railing of the uplifted platform in front of the booth.

"…Two words Amy…." Sonic held up to fingers. "Sonic. _Underground_."

Amy slowly opened her smug little eyes which filled with horror slowly as she bent her back down in failure yet again.

"But… but that was a long time ago!" she tried to defend her opinion and choice in activity. "You we're just a kid! And it was just a silly show, I mean, you've gotten older so-!"

He looked back at her with a very sarcastic expression on his face.

"… you're right, you'll sound ten times better now that you're fully grown.. and your voice got deeper…" she imagined for a second, day dreaming, and looking off dreamily at the picture and sound in her head, before shaking it off.

She threw the microphone back and stomped off the stage, "NOT WHAT I MEANT TO PICK! I MEANT…Uhhh…." She looked around quickly, loosing the battle before it's even begun…

"This one!" she pointed to a game with snowboards.

"Sonic Adventure." Sonic stated, "2." He held up his two fingers again, smiling at her grabbing her hair and wiping her head back in anger at her foolishness.

She stomped over to another one, growing increasingly sad at each game she pointed to, which he continued to state how obvious he was going to win at it without actually uttering the very words.

"Gun game!"

"Shadow the hedgehog? No thanks."

"Ha! But you've never held a gun before! Violence is restricted in most Sega games! I can win! Hehehe-HA! Prepare to lose!" she struck a pose and held her pointer finger high in the sky, spreading her legs like the 'warrior' stance in yoga, and putting her other arm on her hip to show style and class, which she must of clearly been going for.

"….Amy…" he looked at her like she was being a fool again, the 'oh hon' kinda face. "…You've never held a gun either…"

She slowly let her cocky demeanor fall again, as she fell to her knees and started tearing up.

"Uh… hey, now.. what'd I say about crying?" Sonic suddenly got worried and awkwardly bent down to try and get her up again. "Come on, don't-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAH!" Amy burst into tears, and Sonic let his arms drop and roll his eyes as he put his hand on his face, rubbing between his eyes at the little bit of blue skin that remained there.

"Really? You're going to throw a tantrum now?"

"IT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T BEAT YOU! AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN PLAYED ANY GAMES YET! WHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA!" She laid on the ground, kicking her legs up and flailing her arms about.

Sonic felt embarrassed by her, just watching her wiggle on the ground so pathetically, you could hear the huge anime tear drop appear and slide down the side of his head. "Did it ever occur to you I might of actually let you win once?"

He sighed as she ignored him and kept kicking up a rant and crying out, "NOT EVEN ONE GA-AM-AM-AME! I COULDN'T FIND EVEN ON-UN-UN-NE!"

As he looked unamused for a moment, thinking 'well, this is highly unattractive.' He suddenly noticed a game to his side, and his eyes lit up, as he smiled to her.

"Hey uh… what about that one?"

"Wha…what one..?" she calmed down enough to sniffle that line out, as she looked up from the ground.

_**Whack-a-Mole**_

"Tis a miracle." Sonic teased, putting his hands together and cheesily lifted one leg up, daintily. "How could I possibly hope of beating Amy at a game that involves hammer smashing?~ Oh, woo is me~" he dramatically held the backside of his hand up to his forehead, and placed the other hand on his chest. "Boohoo…" he then put his hands up to his muzzle, having randomly pulled out a handkerchief and chibi fake crying.

"Ah!" Amy's face lit up with joy as her smile grew big when she placed her hands on the edge of the game.

She picked up the hammer, and twirled it skillfully in her hand. Gasping, she then looked back at Sonic, a devil's sneer as she laughed, "WOH-HO-HO-HO! You've met you're match, Sonic! Now, I, Amy Rose, shall finally have your handsome little face experience the expression of _DEEEEFEAT_!" she raised the small hammer up, as Sonic put on a fake mustache and clapped for her.

"Yay… Amy… you can do it." He faked cheered, not even trying to hide the fact it was him or keep up the disguise.

The game flickered on, and Amy inserted three rings in the coin slots, and immediately, almost by magic, the game ringed with the sound of the rings being magically changed into coins, as it came on.

GAME SET!

The screen displayed, as Amy held the hammer out, ready…

Sonic yawned, leaning on another game behind her.

WHACK THAT MOLE!

Amy went skillfully down on each of the moles that appeared. With the grace of a dancer but the fierce speed and strength of a warrior, she was able to successfully hit each and everyone of them.

WINNER!

3,000

The 3,000 blinked in red over and over again, as Amy huffed and puffed, before looking up at it.

"AH!" her open smile returned, as she turned to Sonic in utter triumph. "Ha! Beat that, Sonic! But of course, you probably won't. It's not like you have experience with whacking things with a hammer, now, do you?" she taunted, doing some cool tricks with the mini hammer that was attached to the game by a thin black cord.

"But I do have experience with hitting things." He retorted, seeming very confident which made Amy step back and let him pass her to the game, growing slightly worried and hoping he didn't have a trick up his sleeve, or glove, this time.

"What are you..?"

He looked back and smiled at her, getting the hammer and looking it over. "Eh." He tossed it to the ground.

"What!? Sonic!"

He inserted his three rings, and the game converted them to coins and flickered on again.

GAME SET

He suddenly put a foot on the machine.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OFF OF THEIR!"

WHACK THAT MOLE!

Sonic just looked back at her from on top of the game, smirking, as he had his hands on his hips and looked completely ready to secure his title as a gaming master.

He spun into his spin ball and started using his homing attack to hit every mole that appeared.

Amy's mouth slowly dropped as she watched the blue blur zing around such a tiny space as fast as he did hitting every mole that dared popped it's head up.

WINNER!

3,000

Sonic jumped down, and uncurled, looking to the screen with a smug nod.

He then looked to Amy, completely dumbfounded and heartbroken.

"Oh…Look! We tied!" he gestured both arms to the game. "Yay~" he faked his excitement by bending his arms and moving them like a high school girl out in front of him, but clearly, his little act was pleasing Amy to well…

She looked down, her eyes covered in black shadows of betrayal. "…you cheated…"

"Cheated? Me?" Sonic pointed to himself, disbelievingly looking at her as if her accession couldn't possibly be correct. "Amy, the hammer's there as an option." He stated, explaining his case. "Kids can use their hands to pound the moles, but then they could hurt themselves, so the hammer's there to give the extra aid. I, though, use my body to hit things, so clearly, the hammer wasn't needed. Thusly, I tied with you." he bent forward a little, bowing to her. "Well played, Miss Rose. Good game!" he held out his hand, trying to show some decent sportsmanship, but Amy just looked up to him with a glare.

"The highest possible score you can get in this game is 3,000!" she angrily shouted out to him, her fist shaking in her fury.

"Uhh… n-now Amy… I thought we were having fun here…" Sonic slowly started backing up, knowing what was surely going to come next…

Amy summoned her hammer, crying. "YOU JERK!"

"AHHH-WA-WAAAH!" he dashed off, as she raced after him with her hammer.

"YOU SAID YOU'D LET ME WIN!"

"I said I could!"

"But you didn't you, you jerk!"

"Amy, we tied! Can't you be happy with that!?"

"You just can't bare to lose, can you!?"

"Mamma mia! It's-a Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"…huh?..." the two stopped in their very tracks, and slowly looked away and at the screen from the red and blue Plummer behind them, with him, was the ever so lovely pink princess of the mushroom kingdom.

"Is that…?" Sonic began, completely frozen in mid dash.

"Quick! Smile…" Amy and Sonic slowly turned their heads around, having the most fakest smiles they could muster. "Act. Natural."

"Oh, hiya, Mario! Haha! Fancy seeing you here." Sonic charmingly walked over to Mario, holding out his hand as they did their Olympics hand hold of trust action and then let go, as Mario patted his shoulder.

"It's-a so good to see you-a running around again, Sonic!" Mario commented, smiling and being cheery as always.

"…Again? I have been running around.." Sonic placed his hands on his hips, leaning forward and taking what he said as a bit of an insult.

"Oh, but of course! Of-a course you have! That's why I'm so happy for you!" Mario laughed, clearly not meaning it the way Sonic was taking it.

"Heh heh… right." Sonic felt slightly threatened by his presence here, and just let Mario be.

"Princess~" Amy curtsied politely.

"Aw, Amy! It's-a so good to see you! You-a look so cute-a today!" She smiled very sweetly, keeping her hands in front of her and together.

"Ah, thank you, your majesty. Heh~ Me and Sonic we're just-" before she could finish, Sonic flinched and dashed over to her, covering her mouth.

"Oh, you know, going on a walk~ heh heh." He was worried she say something embarrassing, but under his grasp she fought back, trying to get his hand off of her mouth.

"What was that for?!" She whispered to him, finally getting his hand off.

"It's not a date." He whispered with the side of his mouth to her, and then brought his mouth back to center to smile to Peach and Mario.

"O-..oh?" The two looked to each other, and giggled.

"Well, you could-a say me and Mario are-a going on a little date-a." Peach simply said as plain as she could, not even flinching or making any indication that that was embarrassing for her to say.

Mario nodded, before his eyes shot open and grew wide, looking back to Peach, "Yes, we- WAIT. Princess! Is-a this really a-a date?!" he said, shocked to hear that. He pulled his hat off, and held it in front of himself, clearly being more formal and mannerly now that he knew he was taking her out on a date.

Peach just giggled as she looked to him, blushing slightly to his big red face, and holding her hand gently up to her mouth to block her smile. "Come-a along, Mario. Let's get-a some cake from the-a café." She walked onwards, as Mario followed her movements, and looked back to Sonic, flustered.

"W-well-a,…. Good day!" he spun around, "Yahoo! I've-a got a date-a!" he dashed after her, bouncing to get more distance as he landed next to her saying, "Let's-a go!"

Sonic and Amy we're still close to each other and Sonic's arm was still around Amy's head, but wasn't obscuring it like it was before. The two looked to each other, and Sonic jolted backwards, letting her go and loosing his balance for a moment, swinging his arms to try and gain balance. "Woah-wha-wha-oh!" he finally got his bearings on two feet, and sighed. Straightening himself out, he placed his hand to his mouth. "Ehem, well, that was… weird." He looked out to the mall again, "We should get going…"

"…That was… really cute." She looked down, then off and to Mario and Peach, not so secretly admiring them. She sighed, wishing Sonic would consider at least today a date… they did hold hands…

"…Amy, come on!" Sonic, not looking at her anymore after seeing her expression to Mario and Peach, grabbed her hand again and walked out of the arcade. "Everyone's been judging me today… I don't need you too as well." He mumbled, making her head shoot back to his direction.

"Sonic…" he was still thinking of the letter, especially now since she was envying Mario and Peach's relationship right in front of him. He must of felt inferior to Mario…

"We're going somewhere you want to go now. Any ideas?"

"…." Amy blushed in silence again, seeing their hands interlock once more, and trying to think of any way to cheer him up again. "Uh…em, yes!" she straightened herself out too, she knew _exactly_ where to go! "I want to go somewhere."

"Okay." Sonic turned around, "Where?"

"Your going to have to run us down that way." She had an idea, but she hoped with all her heart it would work.

"Down there, huh?" He looked at the distance. "Okay." Instead of tripping her down and swooping her up like usual, Amy just jumped right into his arms, making him stumble back a bit and get a good hold on her. Bouncing her up a bit to get a good grip. "Woah, easy there!" he replied to her action, but she was serious this time around, she wasn't going to joke with him right now…

"Let's go!" she stated, determined to get it this time right!

"Alright…?" Sonic looked at her focused expression, and wondered what she was thinking…

Dashing along, he stopped. "Here?"

"Nope, you passed it, to far."

He groaned, racing back. "Here?"

"Passed it."

"What? Again? Well, where is it?" He looked back behind him, moving his head around and trying to see passed the crowd of humans that had no idea they we're even there, or alive that is.

"If you move a bit slower, you won't be wasting your time trying to find it." She folded her arms, and stuck up her nose with her eyes closed.

He rolled her eyes at her, and in the most umamused way, drooping his eyelids down, he started mechanically placing one long leg out and then the other, walking as literally like a toy solider and at that pace as he moved passed a store. "Here?"

"Nope."

He marched a little further. "Here?"

"Nope."

He groaned, "HERE?!"

"Yep."

His eyes grew curious, loosing their bored and upset look as he looked around, trying to find what the store was, when he turned to see 'TOYS R' US' nearest to him.

"Toys r' us?" he looked to Amy, confused.

"That's it!" Amy jumped out of his arms. Jogging with her arms swinging behind her like her typical run, she stopped and turned to him before entering the building. "Come on! This'll be fun!"

He had a doubtful face on. "Aren't you a bit to old for this?"

"Get in here!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

As they walked around, Amy looked for the thing she came in for in the first place, moving through isles quickly as Sonic also surveyed the products being sold here, and smiled at all the funny kid toys he saw. "Heh, I remember when my stuff used to be in here…huh?" He looked around, Amy was no where to be seen. "Amy?" he turned around, and looked down an isle he just passed. "Amy!?" he sped around, not wanting to lose her, when he stopped to see her staring lovingly at two young children… playing with his Sega All Star Racing toys!

"…That's…" Sonic walked over to her, as she shushed him, then put her hands together and watched them play.

"Vrroom! Vrroom! Come on, Sis! You have to make the noise!" The boy stated, talking to his little sister.

"But I wanna pwlay with the dollies." She spoke very young, and it looked like she was barely passed 4 or 5. She giggled, picking up a Tails plushie and making it look like he was walking.

The boy rolled his eyes, moving Sonic with his car around the shelves. "Vrroom! Yeah! I'm the coolest! Vrroom!"

"I…I'm being played with Amy! I'm being played with…" Sonic was so happy, looking to Amy, who fondly looked back to him, and then looking to the kids with excitement in his eyes.

"See. There are still boys and girls out there who admire and love you, Sonic." Amy stated, and looked back to the kids. "I should know, I was your very first number one fan." She teased.

Sonic looked to her, and realized why she brought him here. He smiled, "You know… sometimes you're to good for me." He teased back.

She looked at him and giggled, closing her eyes.

He returned the gesture.

"No, Cindy! Don't choose that one!"

The two opened their eyes to see the little girl holding an Amy Rose plushie, making Amy gasp in excitement.

"But she's pink… and pretty." The girl fiddled with her hand.

"Nah, she's Sonic stalkerish girlfriend, just put her back….here!" He took out a Shadow plushie. "He's pretty cool, you can play with him."

She looked at the Amy plushie and put it back, then grabbing the Shadow plushie and bouncing around in excitement.

Amy's excitement left her all at once, as she started to walk down the left side of the isle, moving away from them, forelorned…

Sonic's heart almost broke, looking to Amy and then the kids. He was completely torn apart by what he just saw and heard and dashed in front of Amy. "Now wait a second!" he stated, holding his hands and placing them on shelves on both sides of her so she couldn't get away. "That's just one little boy! You can't-" he stopped himself, realizing that was what he had done… with the fan letter… and slowly began to feel empathy for Amy. "There may be some opposition against you…" he began, slowly letting his arms droop from their tense hold on the shelves. "But there are billions of people who love and support you, that care about you. And it's wrong to assume that your unloved just by one kid's opinion of what you're doing, or who you are." He looked up to Amy.

She smiled, looking back to him and realizing he got what he was doing wrong.

"Well, we can't all be loved by everyone, but the people who do love us hold us dear to their hearts, and won't let us down."

"… or go…" he placed his arms around Amy, making her freak out a moment as her quills stood on end. "Thank you Amy… for not giving up on me." He gave her a hug, the first hug she didn't have to initiate before.

"S…Sonic." She hugged him back, happy he was finally letting go of that dumb letter, and hopefully, back to the Sonic she knew and loved.

"Alright, let's go home." He smiled, pulling away and ruffling her head a bit with his hand.

"Y-yeah." She never felt so happy before, but she tried to hold it in, not wanting the moment to be ruined, but sadly she couldn't as she just leapt into his arms again. "Sonic!"

"A-Amy! Come on, really? Couldn't hold it back huh..?" he grinned, seeing her caring so much about his well-being really made him feel special again.

They raced home, eating Chilidogs along the way, and Sonic was able to complete his trailer and run-through of the next adventure, being recorded and filmed the whole time, of course.

"Sonic! I'm so glad you're back to normal!" Tails ran up to him, relieved his friend was back to normal.

"Just had to get some fresh air, bud!" he gave him a thumbs up and his signature wink with a smile.

Tails laughed. "I guess Amy can sometimes help, huh?"

"Her strategy may be a bit weird here and there…" he admitted, and then looked up to see some Sega employee girls talking to Amy. "But… it works." He smiled fondly, as Tails looked to Amy, and back to his face, and smiled cheekily.

"You know… she was made to be your girlfriend…" He flew off, avoiding Sonic's tantum.

"WHAT!? TAILS, WHAT ARE YOU SUGGESTING!? HEY! Get back here or I'll-! I'll-! TAILS! YOU BETTER SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!" he dashed after Tails, but gave up when the fox flew to high up for him to get him.

He tossed his hand out, showing he was done with the chase and just let Tails fly off. "Whatever, it's my decision in the end, right?"

"Wrong!~" The assistant director came out, giggling gleefully. "It's actually OUR decision. But anyway, I did hear about your little date with her, now… nothing happened, right?"

"Excuse me?" Sonic folded his arms, looking up at the man.

"Well, I'm just worried something might of…. _Sparked_… between you two. And well, you know that company policy is _stay neutral to all pairings _so~" he went around and bent down behind Sonic, putting two hands on his shoulders. "Just… you didn't kiss or anything.. right?"

"…." Sonic glared defiantly at the man. "And what's it to you?" he shoved his hands off of his shoulders by rotating them and then walking off. "Besides, love makes good business I hear."

"SONIC!" the man flipped out.

"But I'm not really interested in that business…"

"Phew~" the man breathed out a long sigh of relief. "Have a good day then, kiddo." He walked off.

Amy saw Sonic and raced to him, "Sonic!" Sonic once again embraced for impact, as she tackled into him. "I saw the trailer! It was so cool!" she complimented.

"Yeah, and the fan letters are praising the new concept for story and game design too." Sonic smiled to her.

"I'm so proud of you! You're reading the fan letters again? Any…" she was about to ask, but he shook his head.

"A few of them, but I just have this routine where if I find one, I place it on the side and find two good ones, read the bad one, and then read the other one to balance it out." He gestured to what he did, and Amy couldn't help but feel glad he was returning to his old self again.

"I'm so glad, Sonic… I'm so happy you're who you want to be again, the real you, and that you're not mopping around all sad anymore…" She was on the verge of tears, which made Sonic uncomfortable again.

"Amy, what have I said about getting to emotional over things…" he slightly glared, and rubbed her eyes before her hand could come up to do it herself. "It doesn't make you look all that pretty. Smile~" he placed both pointer fingers on the ends of her mouth, and forced a smile with them.

She giggled, shaking her head to get his fingers away and laughed. "Alright, alright! But I'm really happy for you, okay?"

"Got it." Sonic nodded his head, "You're so sensitive Amy. Hahaha!"

"Ohhhh~ I'm a girl! We tend to care to much." She looked away, but then joined him in his laughter.

"Never said that was a bad thing!"

"Good!"

And they say, it was the best productivity in Sega's whole company career.

When Sonic Team was asked why, they simply looked to each other and smiled.

One then stated for the gang, "Well, let's just say it takes a lot of love to get Sonic out of a rut."

The end.


	2. Shut up and Flashdrive

Sonic IRL 2

Shut Up and Flashdrive

By: Cutegirlmayra(So, I wasn't creative with the title XD OH WELL, lol. I finally found some time from my busy life of college to write another one-shot short story :D A friend convinced me to make many more short-stories based on the laws of this certain premise where the Sonic co. lives in SEGA and can only be seen within their walls and by fellow employees. Also, there are some more rules I'll probably explain or just hint at in the other stories, but this one is cute and so I'm writing it XD enjoy!)

"WHHHHHAHAHAHHHAAA!" Amy, or Emi as they call her in Japan, ran through the halls of Sega of Japan, crying her eyes out as she made her way into the 'foreign affairs' district of the building.

"Wo-woah!" A man carrying boxes was slammed against the wall as she bulldozed through, causing some documents to fly everywhere from the open boxes. "Wha…wha.. phew." He was confused, but just glad he wasn't run over. "Hey! Sempai!" He cried out to a man with a clipboard and pencil that was held up by his ear on his head.

The man walked over to him, clearly his superior or manager of the floor. "Yes? What is it?"

"What's wrong with Emi-chan? Did Sonic hurt her feelings or something?" The confused mail delivery boy asked, seeming to be an intern or something.

"No, no… it's not that." The man sighed, rolling his eyes, and slightly smiling.

"What is it then? I've never seen her so distraught." The boy walked with the man, stumbling and looking down and around the boxes to watch his footing.

"Well, it's technically not Sonic's fault, anyway." The man began, laughing and moving into a room full of people on computers. "It's just that Sonic had to be transferred to the American district for code-copying to then create the new Sonic Boom. After all, each of the foreign nations has to have a Sonic, and each has to be created off of the data from the original, which is our very own Sonic the Hedgehog." The man explained, and took his pencil out, looking over another employee's shoulder to check and then sketch down some numbers. He patted the man on the computer's shoulder and then moved on.

"W-wait… so… she's upset cause he's…" the man gulped, looking behind him and then whispering to the man. "Gone?"

"Precisely." The man turned around to him. "I know you're kinda new here. Only been working what… 4… 3 months?"

"2 sir." The man straightened up. "After signing the contract of secrecy and then seeing the characters appear and start walking about for the first time, it was quite a shock. I didn't realize they also can feel and be affected by their environment as well." He fumbled with the boxes, lifting a leg up to try and push the boxes more up so he could get a better grip on them.

"Only 2 months? And you can see them? That's quite an accomplishment. Most people don't believe in the characters and don't see them till a strange almost 'supernatural' thing occurs within our building. Then they believe, but for you to see them so early…" the man looked quite impressed.

"Well sir, I've been a fan of Sega games for a while, I even… hehe, I saw the monkey just last week sir." His smile was grand, looking like he just met a movie star.

"Yes, he gets that department into a lot of trouble…" the man mused, and chuckled deeply. "I guess you can also see other fictional characters walking around now too?"

"Oh yes! Just the other day I saw Star Fox flying his ship outside. And the week before that I saw a final fantasy character! Cloud was it? I'm not sure. How can that be?" He inquired.

"Well-" the man was about to explain, before…

"WHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAA!"

"Emi! We've given you chocolates, we've tried a salon day, and we got you a puppy!" A man and two women we're around Amy, as she held a living puppy in her hand, as it licked her hand and wagged it's tail, but tears we're still forming in her eyes and her chibi eyes we're waving like a heat wave around with grief and misery showing very clearly by it.

"Give us a break!"

"I WANT SONIC BACK!" She cried out, and squeezed the puppy, who just resisted her by wiggling a bit, but didn't seem to be getting hurt.

"Emi… Precious little _Angel_, we need you to SHUT. UP." The man stated, quite fed up with her behavior.

Amy looked up to him, sniffing in her despair and listening to his words as the two girls tried to comfort her and pet her head and scratch her ears.

"You're crying is sending a _ruckus _of unwanted complaints. People can't work with you crying out you're misery all the time! We understand you miss Sonic… but for goodness sakes! It's only been _three days!"_

"But I love him! And I miss himmm!" she leaned her head back and cried again, as the three people plugged their ears. "WHHHHHAHAHAHHAHAAA! Why couldn't I have come too? –sniff- they took Tails…" she whined out. "Don't they… don't they need me too?"

"Of course they need you sweetie. But they have to do a few at a time!" he tried not to snap at her, even going down to her level he tried to connect with her, but she just started to tear up again, and he slowly moved away as the crying continued again.

"That's it! Get Sonic on a skype call!" The man cried out, motioning for someone to get on that.

Amy instantly plucked up, "Hurray! Sonic's gonna call me~ Sonic's gonna call me~" she jumped up and started spinning around and jumping after the man with the puppy in her arms, bouncing to her song.

"But sir, that could stop production…"

"SHE'S STOPPING PRODUCTION! Augh! I bet the other countries don't have to deal with this kinda… diva-ish scenario!" the man quickly pulled out a chair aggressively, took a minute to calm himself, and then put on a fake smile and offered Amy a chair.

She happily took it, kicking up her legs with the puppy in her arms, looking perfectly satisfied and happy.

After she was in the chair, the two girls walked off, and the man moved passed them to pick up a speaker. "Sorry for the disturbance, it's being taken care of. Please get back to work, thank you." he put the speaker down. "Girls… why'd we have to create GIRLS for this franchise, eh? We can't deal with all this emotional distress…"

Amy waited for the computer's monitor to turn on, while to the side of her, in an open windowed lounge, Knuckles was playing poker with Vector, Charmy, and Espio.

"Ha! I win again!" he scooped up all the money, making a hardy laugh as he boasted about his winnings and grinned heavenly.

"I think this is rigged!" Charmy flew up but had his hands to the table. "I'm calling cheats!"

"You'll call nothing, you know why?" he held up Charmy's rings. "Cause you have nothing left to give~ HAHAHAHA!"

The others slouched down, groaning as Knuckles laughed again, holding his head high and placing both hands on his hips and letting his chest out as it moved up and down with his loud laughter.

_Zing-Zip-Zackle_

"Hello? Anyone home?"

"SOONNICC-KUU!"

Amy almost tackled the computer screen, happy to see Sonic's face once again, as she looked into the computer's built in camera, and then down at the screen. She giggled and kissed the camera. "Did you miss me~?"

"Ugh…" Sonic rolled his eyes and then shook his head. "Emi… I heard you've been causing problems lately." He sat back on the screen, and folded his arms, looking disappointed and upset. "What on earth's wrong?"

"Sonic-ku,… I … I miss you so much…" she sloped down from the screen, placing her hands on the table the computer was on and having only the top part of her face now showing, her innocently shining emerald eyes growing big as she felt like crying again.

"Ugh… Emi…" Sonic looked away, not sure how to respond. "Well, can't you keep yourself occupied till I get back? Maybe Knuckles can-"

"Knuckles doesn't help. He's no fun." She looked away.

"Come on, Emi. He's better than nothing…"

"Nothing?" She moved her head up, showing her disbelief in his words as she turned the monitor, showing Vector getting up in the other room.

"I quit! I can't win a stinkin' game with this guy!" Before he walked away though, Knuckles got up and pointed to him.

"You walk away and I get you're clothes!"

"…..Did I really bet my attire?!" Vector ran back and leaned down to Espio.

"You said all in, and you didn't have any rings left. If you fold now, you'll surely loose it all." Espio had an anime sweat drop on the side of his face, being forced to speak the truth and not believing Vector could have forgotten that move so quickly.

"….." Vector sulked and walked back to his seat, as Knuckles sat back down, grinning cruelly.

"Oh… wow. I see what you mean." Sonic stated, cringing at the sight and seeing her point.

"Eh-mm." Amy moved the screen just enough for him to see some of her face at the corner of the screen.

"Well.. there has to be stuff you can do Emi… what's with the dog?" Sonic noticed the puppy jump up on her lap again, after have been pushed off by Amy's lunge for Sonic.

"The companies been trying to comfort me…" she admitted, and petted the cute puppy.

"You mean _appease_ you, your _highness_." He sarcastically spat out his witty insult.

"Hey! I miss you, alright!? It's not easy to replace you here…" she looked away, cutely puffing up her cheek and blushing slightly.

"Oh Emi.."

"When are you coming home, Sonic-ku?" she looked back to the screen, her expression could quite literally break a heart.

Sonic looked at her for a minute and sighed, "Soon, Amy. I've got some weeks here, you know. And it's only been… hmm." Sonic turned around to a man off screen. "How long have I been here?" he asked in English.

A man spoke but Amy couldn't understand his English.

"THREE DAYS?!" Sonic almost jumped out of his chair. "Heh." He clung to the side of his chair, now being angled to the side on the chair, and his legs up as he flinched at the very realization of the moment. "Emi…" he calmed himself down and rearranged himself as he moved the chair closer to the monitor, placed his hands on the counter, and cleared his throat, looking down. "You know… this doesn't make me look good." He stated, and looked back up to her. "You really need to be more professional…"

"But…But Sonic-ku…" she cutely pawed the screen, bending down again to where her head was all Sonic could see.

"No buts, you need to straighten yourself out here, Emi. Can you do that for me?" he turned on his charm, and tilted his head slightly as he asked her this. "I promise a few more weeks won't be that hard. You can uh… pet the puppy for me." He looked at the dog now walking across the counter.

"Oh, down boy." Amy took the dog and put him on the ground. "I can't wait a few weeks Sonic… I want to be there now!" she whined.

"Hey, hey..! What have I told you about whining to get what you want, huh?"

"It got me a phone call with you…" She muttered, pouting and looking away from the screen.

"You cheeky devil,… that was you're plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Hehe~" She grinned.

"Eggman should be scared… another few years and you'll be taking his job." Sonic teased.

"Hey!"

"Gotta fly, Emi. But I need to talk to Knuckles real quick. Can you get him for me?"

"But…" She didn't want to stop talking to him.

"Emi…" Sonic gave her a slightly sterner tone in his voice.

"Fine..!" She groaned, leaning her head back and getting out of the chair, sulking off again as she knocked on the other room's door. "SONIC WANTS TO SPEAK TO YOU, KNUCKLES!" she cried out, and went back to the monitor. "There." She folded her arms.

"…Alone…" Sonic stated.

"What! But!"

"You keep this rebellious act up and I'll make sure you never go on another date. Agreed?"

She gasped, "How can you be so cruel to me!?"

"Easy. I just have to kick out all that superstar attitude of you and you'll be good as new." He teased.

"Ohhh! You're mean! Jerk! Baka!"

"Hey, watch it."

She stuck her tongue out at him and stomped off.

Sonic sighed, "Have a good day!" he called out, and rolled his eyes.

Knuckles came walking out as prideful as ever as he put a hand to the chair and leaned on it, looking at Sonic. "Oh hey, you missin' us already?" he assumed, and laughed. "Listen, I'm in a really good position in my game right now, so-"

"Quick the big act and tell me why you haven't dealt with Amy's crying yet." Sonic folded his arms, not taking any crap from Knuckles today. "Me and Tails specifically asked you to take care of her till we got back. Tails usually can handle her while I'm gone, but he's here with me right now. And I can't keep being pulled away from work to deal with Emi's stress right now. I really need ya buddy." He stated.

"Huh? Emi's been acting up?"

Sonic face-palmed himself.

As they continued to talk, Amy leaned on the wall outside, pouting and tightly folding her arms, as the puppy walked by her, not interested in her anymore.

"Yeah? Well neither is Sonic!" she spat out, upset.

A man pushed a cart full of electronic stuff, as Amy looked at the Japanese writing on the cart.

"Shipment of data for American district…?"

As it rolled by her, she moved out into the center of the hall, and a wicked idea launched into her head.

She creeped after it, as Knuckles looked down and away from the screen.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to spend every waking moment for the next few weeks _entertaining _Emi until you get back?! That's absurd!" he cried out.

"Look." Sonic glared from the monitor. "I don't care if she asks you to dress up as a pretty princess or the ogre. You'll do whatever it takes to keep the company from calling me again and stopping production." He stated. "Now, keep an eye on her. I don't want to expect another call, alright? I have a lot of work to do."

"I shouldn't have to be punished for her acting up! This is unfair! Sonic-!" The screen clicked off as Sonic stuck his tongue out to Knuckles. Knuckles got so mad he pulled back his fist, almost ready to punch the screen, but didn't. Then he heard some barking…

The puppy yipped and barked at Amy, as she was hiding in a dark room, where the man had sent the technology.

"Shush! Shhh! Heel, boy!" She pulled him close to her, as she looked around. "Ah-ha!" She found what she was looking for. In a bag, a ton of flashdrives all put together we're just sitting quickly and stone cold. "These must be going with the shipment." She concluded, and put the dog down.

Grabbing one of them, she inserted it into a computer and turned it on. The computer sparked to life at the touch of her hand to the button, as she looked around nervously, afraid she would be caught.

"Well, here goes nothing. Bye, bye, puppy!" she jumped into the computer, as her frame and body turned into a splash of databits and code.

The puppy barked again, backing up as he did so.

She then flew through the computer's programming, all the way to the flashdrive central, which in her world looked like a huge rectangle opening.

She flew up to it, and got in one of its capsules and put her safety belt on. Looking down at the ground, she saw all the files below her with data sticking out of them as paper.

"Gee, I hope there's room… better be, I don't want to have only my butt showing up in America…" she worriedly thought outloud, and looked to see what the gigabytes we're on the flashdrive she was going too. "Hmm… Just enough… oh boy, looks like I'm just gonna squeeze in." she hit the button, and the pod went zooming into the flashdrive, as outside, the little light flashed on the device.

"WOAHHH!" she was sucked into a space, and an icon of her smiling face showed up on the flashdrive's files list.

She was squished! Between all the files and papers, she was completely unable to move, as her face was even squished up against the very rim of the device. "This isn't how a lady should travel.." she concluded, sorrowfully.

A man walked in and saw the flashdrive and the computer on. "Huh? That's not suppose to be there…" he saw the bag of the opened flashdrives and shrugged. "Must have been a forgotten downloaded service." Without even carrying about the screen showing what was on the flashdrive, he closed the window down and ejected the flashdrive the proper way, so nothing was erased, and shut the computer down.

Pulling the flashdrive out, he placed it in the bag and zipped it up, walking on as Knuckles walked into the room, holding the puppy.

"What is it boy?" He asked, as the puppy wiggled out of his grasp and tried to tippy-toe up to the counter, but couldn't reach it. He just kept barking at the computer.

Knuckles looked around, even below the computer, but couldn't find anything the dog would be barking about. "Huh, you're a funny one, alright." He picked the dog back up, as it licked it. "Heh, heh. I guess I see why Sega never made a dog character. Now,… where's Emi?" he walked out of the room, as the very next day, the stuff was piled onto a plane, and shipped out to America.

"Ah, the shipments arrived!"

Amy reprogrammed herself during the flight to understand and speak English when she arrive, and prepared for her unveiling…

"Alright! The new updates are in!" An American said, as he took out the box which had her flashdrive within it.

"Let's take them to HQ. The gang will be thrilled to see this!"

A few hours later, Amy had fallen asleep, until a light flickered on above her, and she looked up, and gasped in excitement. She tried to look behind her, but just felt the wind of suction as the flashdrive pulled her into the other computer and the pod released her into the computer's virtual space.

"Huh? What's this?" A man, working at a computer, was downloading the content, when the Amy icon appeared on the window. "…? Amy? I thought we weren't getting her till June.." he clicked the icon, but nothing happened. "Stupid double click. When I click it once.." he grumbled, and doubled clicked the icon.

Amy's data burst from the screen, making him freak out and fall backwards on his chair, as she materialized and opened her eyes, looking around.

"Ohhh!~ I haven't been to America in years!" she put her hands up to her face, and looked around in awe at the office building. "It's not so different… well, kinda but not really. I guess every company still has that office feel to it." She stretched, "Gee, I was held up in that flashdrive for _forever!_ Thanks, Mr. American!" she patted his head as he just looked dumbfounded on the floor, as she skipped off. "Now, to look for Sonic-ku!"

The man rolled himself to his stomache, and got up to his knees, having his hands still down as he shook his head. "Well, that just happened…"

"La-de-da-de-dah~"

"La-de-da-de-do~"

"La-de-da-de-

OFFPH!"

Amy fell down, having run into something as she rubbed her head. "Ohhh…"

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Don't you know-…!"

As Amy got up, her vision was kinda off and blurry, till she blinked a few times and saw a mirror.

"Oh… I didn't even see that there."

"…MOM!?"

"WHAT?! Oh, it's American me. Hi American me!" Amy waved her other self. "I thought I told you to call me you're sister in arms to defend love?" she got up and brushed herself off.

"B-bu-but how!?" American Amy helped her up, and dusted off her dress too.

"Don't baby me, now." Japanese Amy lightly patted her hand away, as she fixed her hair. "I couldn't let you get all the fun with two Sonic's, now, could I?" she teased.

"Well, hehe, I admit it's been a pleasure to see the original Sonic again but…" she reached a hand out to her original self. "How did you get here, again?"

"I highjacked a flashdrive." She proudly stated, before pushing her two pointer fingers together, "That was.. um.. headed to America."

"Wow. What a rebel!" American Amy said, impressed. "But won't Sonic be mad at you..?"

"Oh, maybe a little mad…" she thought, "But I'm sure he'll forgive me once he sees how much I did to see him again! He'll be overcome with feelings for me~" She placed her hands on her face and looked away, blushing as she daydreamed.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you! Wished I thought of that." American Amy squee'd right with her, as they both held hands and smiled to one another.

"Do you know where _my _Sonic-ku is?" Asked Japanese Amy.

"Sure do! He's looking over some in-progress material right now in the movie theater, at least, that's what I call it." She scratched the back of her head. "Stephen Frost and I think Aaron Webber. Though… he should be helping with Project Diva or something like that."

"Hatsune Miku?"

"That's the one."

"Whose Aaron?" Japanese Amy tilted her head in curiosity, putting a finger to her mouth.

"…He's um.. well.. .he's a guy." American Amy tried to explain.

"Oh… and Stephen?"

"He…he's a guy too."

"Got it! Thanks for keeping it simple." She looked a bit sarcastic, as American Amy just laughed it off nervously.

They both walked to the theater room as they slowly opened the door, and looked down to see the front rows had two human men, and the Sonics iconic blue quills sticking up over the seats.

"I like that part. Plenty of action." One of the Sonic's spoke up.

"Yeah, we really wanted to get people engaged in not only the story but the feel of the gameplay as well." A man spoke out, as Japan Amy squinted in the dark.

"Whose who?"

"What do you mean?" They both began whispering to each other.

"Well, my Sonic! Which is mine and which is yours?"

"Oh!" Amy squinted in the dark again. "No idea." She confessed, as Japan Amy sighed out her sadness at that fact.

"You must be able to tell them apart somehow…" she moaned out.

"Yes well… sort of." American Amy fiddled with her fingers.

"Hey!"

The girls looked to who was calling them.

"Whose letting the light in?"

"SONNNICC!" Japanese Amy just went for it, running up to the two Sonics.

"AH! AMY!?" "AH! EMI!?"

The one who called her Japanese pronunciation was the one she jumped too, as he got up and held her back a bit. "What on earth!?"

"That's your Amy?" American Sonic got up, looking confused. "They aren't all suddenly coming to America, are they?" He lowered his eye lids, looking unamused as American Amy came up and scolded him.

"That's not nice! She came all the way from Japan to be with her Sonic!"

"You did _what_?!"

"That's right! My love for you would find me a way to always be by you're side Son-" he put a hand to her face and had to kinda peel her off of him. "SONNNICC!" she tried to reach for him, and was upset he was pushing her away. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!? Do you know the problems you just caused?!"

Aaron looked a bit confused, "Wait… should we leave this to them now or contact somebody in Japan or something..?" he tried to think of the logical response to this but right now he was just trying not to laugh.

"Two Sonics, two Tails, two Amys? The more the merrier!" Stephen lifted his arms up and let them flop down, showing he could care less and was having fun with this situation anyway. "But yeah,… yeah, we should probably let them know she's here." He then stated, putting his hand up to let his chin rest on it as his arm rested on the chair's arm.

"Amy, you didn't help with this, did you?" American Sonic looked to his Amy.

"What?! No! I just bumped into her, and I don't see why this is such a bad thing… she was coming over in a couple of weeks anyway."

"A month."

"So?"

"Amy, this is bad timing!"

"Everyone is probably worried sick about you! They might be blaming Eggman on kidnapping you again or something!" Japan Sonic facepalmed as he could envision in his head the chaos that must be arising at Sega of Japan. "Did you at least tell someone you were coming here?"

"They would've stopped me… and besides, after all the commotion I caused from missing you they're probably happy I'm out of their hair for a while… and we can be together, oh Sonic!~" she reached for him again, and tried to kiss him.

"E-Emi! Stop it! I've very upset with you…" he didn't seem to be showing any anger, mostly he just looked upset that she acted on her own accord and very selfishly for that manner. "What if the flashdrive only was able to send half of you? Or worse! Corrupt you're data by not being opened or taken out properly."

"You worry too much~" she leaned back, and cutely walked a bit away from him, blinking her eyes fast. "Admit it! You're happy to see me." She put her hands behind her back and cutely swayed back and forth.

"I'm ecstatic…" Japanese Sonic's face clearly showed otherwise…

"Woah, woah, woah. Now let's all take a breath for a second and get this sorted out." America Sonic put both hands up between the two. "Now, you should contact you're people and I'll contact mine. We'll get her back to Japan in no time."

"WHAT!?" both Amys responded, as they got together and held the other hands.

"I don't want her to go back! She just got here… and I haven't even gone shopping with her yet!" American Amy protested.

"Yeah! And besides, they're to busy to stage something like that." Japanese Amy continued.

"Oh, come on! Uh… Sonics? Please let her stay!"

"PLEASE?" They both did their best chibi puppy eyes, as both Sonics leaned back, a trace of sweat moving down the side of their faces.

Aaron and Stephen looked to each other, and then back at the scene. "Well this is getting good." Stephen stated.

"I have to admit, much better than the prototypes you were showing us." Arron stated from the side.

"Hey! Those we're pretty good!" Stephen sat up, half-heartedly acting like he was offended.

"Whatever..!" Laughed Aaron, clearly joking too.

"Could you two give us a minute?" American Sonic looked to the two, not liking an audience.

"Oh, pardon us." Aaron got up, as Stephen followed.

"I would of gotten pretty upset with commentary to me and my girlfriend fighting too." Whispered Stephen to Aaron, as Aaron just looked back at him with an unamused face at his statement.

"You would like them to be like that, wouldn't you?"

"Amy's my favorite character, but that doesn't mean I 'ship' or anything. I just think she's got the three C's."

"What's that?"

"Cute, Cool, and Courageous."

"Then why don't you marry her?"

"Shut up, Aaron. I thought if either of us we're getting married, it'd be to our work."

"She's a cruel but fun mistress, Stephen. But I run back to her every time."

"Touché."

As the two exited, American Sonic looked to his original. "Want to be left alone too?"

"Do you mind?" Japanese Sonic looked a bit stressed, and American Sonic understood that.

"Alright, come on, Amy. This doesn't concern us." Sonic started to move Amy out.

"B-b-but!" Amy wanted to stay and watch, but was being gently tugged and nudged away from Japanese Amy, and she didn't want to fight against her Sonic _that_ much.

"It's okay." Japanese Amy comforted her other self. "I'll deal with the consequences; you just have fun with your Sonic, okay?" She waved her off, smiling, but was secretly worried about getting scolded by Sonic…

"Ohh… Go easy on her, Mr. Original! It's not fair that she did so much for you only to scold her!" Amy shouted out, as Sonic sighed and finally started to push her out the door.

"Thanks!" Japanese Sonic called out.

American Sonic just lifted his hand to acknowledge he heard him, and then closed the door.

Sonic looked to Amy. "Emi…"

"I'm not sorry!" She stomped her foot to the ground, and turned her face around. "What's wrong with me just hanging out and not doing anything? I won't cause anyone any trouble! I just wanted to be around you… that's all…"

"But you _have_ caused trouble. For a lot of important people…"

"I didn't mean too! Honest!"

"But you still did." Sonic gave her a very stern look, and then turned his head away from her. "I don't know what to do with you now, Emi…" he rubbed his hand through his quills. "They can't watch out for more than at least two of us. Having you around messes the flow up. We did have this all planned, you know."

Amy looked away, sad he couldn't see things through her eyes, but slightly accepted the fact that what she did was bold and selfish. "But… but I missed you so much…" she turned away from him, and held her hands to her chest. "I just… I didn't want to be alone anymore…"

Sonic looked to her kindly, but then 'Tck'd and looked away. "As punishment for this act and mayhem you've caused on _both _sides of the globe, I'm going to ignore you till we're back in Japan." He folded his arms and nodded.

"WHAT?!" Amy turned around, flabbergasted as she shook her head. "No, no, no! Sonic, please!" She lunged for him, and he just turned his head from her, keeping his eyes closed and completely giving her the cold shoulder.

"Sonic! This is cruel! Crueler than if I'd stay home and not seen you at all… please! Please, I'll go back! Just don't-"

"That isn't an option. There's too much activity going on for them to plan a trip to send you back. You're obviously stuck here with me, and while you are, I'm not going to affiliate or be any where near you till it's over and we're back safe and sound at home." He started to move away and head for the door.

Amy dropped to her knees, "Sonic, please! Don't do this! Onegai!" she cried out please in japanese, as he stopped for a moment, and turned to her, seeing how desperate she was as she began to cry.

"I promise… I'll never do this again… I swear! Please don't reject me though… please.. please.."

Sonic took a step back toward her, but then quickly as he did so, looked away in pity and walked out the door.

'Some time after'

Japanese Amy sulked down the unfamiliar halls of Sega of America, as people came up to her to talk or ask her to say something in Japanese.

"Ai. Zankokuna. desu." She stated, which is her just stating, _love. Cruel. It is._

"Wow! She's so cute when she speaks in her Japanese voice!" A girl seemed to love her accent.

"I wonder how that works.. since they have voice actors and all.. how can they talk without them..?" another girl asked, as Amy sighed.

"I think once their given a certain voice, they just kinda… I don't know, acquire it? Can you do your past voices too? Hey! Where'd she go?" the girls looked around, as Amy slipped by and headed down the elevator.

She sighed again, it had been a long while since Sonic had talked to her… And American Sonic was keeping him busy with stuff he had to do anyway…

"Like racing after a gig is important… pfft." She remembered trying to talk to her Sonic, and the other Sonic intervened and immediately asked her Sonic to a race, which he obliged in rather quickly as they sped past her. "I just want to cuddle and make up.." chibi tears streamed down her face as she sulked out of the elevator, running into her other self.

"Oh! Other me! Hiya!" American Amy grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the elevator. "Are you alright? Hungry?" she asked, trying to help her.

"…-sniff- Why can't Sonic just forgive me and move on…" she sniffled out.

"Oh… you can always hug _my _Sonic… but only once though, cause I feel bad, okay?" she stuck a finger up and looked down as she put her other hand to her hip, moving her body slightly to the side.

"….no…" Japanese Amy looked away.

"Huh? Why not? It's still Sonic."

"….no…" Amy whined out again, leaning her head back now.

"Hey! Is my Sonic not good enough for your foreign taste or something!?" American Amy folded her arms, offended.

"Look, it's life this." Japanese Amy put her arm around her other self, trying to explain. "My Sonic is like… limited edition and original first copy. And Yours is like… A copy of that perfection." She looked to her other self as American Amy fumed with rage.

"MY SONIC IS JUST AS GOOD AS YOURS!" she brushed her arm off of her. "HMPH! Forget I said you could hug him!"

"Uh… I didn't mean to offend you… I just was stating how I feel about my Sonic… I'm sure it's like that for you too, right?"

American Amy looked back at Japanese Amy, and let go of her anger. "I guess you're right… when I first met him, it was kinda awkward, and I didn't feel like he was the same as Sonic either…" She admitted.

"See? There's a difference." Amy smiled, as the two shared a smile.

"Oh! I know _exactly _what you need!"

"Huh?"

"A night on the town! Come on! You'll love the American streets of gold!"

"I don't know…" Japanese Amy looked down. "I kinda just want to go home… I mean, at least then, Sonic would forgive me and I can pretend this whole thing didn't happen…"

"Aw come on! You can't give up like that! You might of come here for Sonic but…" she took her others hands, and looked her dead in the eye. "But you're gonna be here for me now! And we're gonna have fun! I say so!" She struck a confident pose. "So… will you come with me?"

"Where are you even planning on going?" She smiled, sort of excited to get out of this building anyway.

"Hehe~ Let me show you!"

The two made their way to the computer, and Amy typed in some things.

"Alright, let's go downstairs!" Amy tugged Japanese Amy down to the public parking stacked building slightly underground, where she had her hands over her eyes.

"Can I look yet?" Japanese Amy was holding her hands slightly out in front of her, unsure of her footsteps and where she was going.

"Almost… look out for the curb.. and… WALL-LA!" she let her hands go and Japanese Amy gasped at seeing her love-bug car from Sega All Star Racers.

"We're driving around town?" She smiled.

"Eh-mm~ In style!"

_-Cue Song: Shut up and Drive-_

The Amys then have a montage of looking all over the city of San Francisco as Japanese Amy had an open smile, standing up slightly and looking out over the beautiful city.

They went all over the place, as American Amy pulled out sunglasses, and as Japanese Amy sat down, helped put them on her as they laughed.

Mario kart cars started showing up on another road, as the Amys looked, and then glanced to each other and smiled.

With a evil smirk, they crashed through an alley way and joined the race.

"Go! Go!" Japanese Amy cried out, worried they we're on the wrong side of the road for a moment, but remembered this was an American car and they drove on the other side.

They ended up hammering Donkey Kong off the road, and then acquired a red shell.

"What do I do with it?!" American Amy exclaimed, holding it in her hand.

"Throw it, throw it, throw it!" Japanese Amy pointed at Yoshi who was in front of them, and jumped in her seat.

The hit landed, and the girls screamed, "YEAH!" in triumph and excitement. They ended up cheering when they got 3rd.

"Alright!" Amy cried out, as Japanese Amy 'Whoo-hoo!'d as they skidded and went back to a familiar road after passing the finish line. Mario drove up next to them just in the nick of time though, and tipped his hat to them. They kindly and a bit smugly nodded back to him, as they giggled.

"Now _that _was a race!" American Amy let out, laughing.

"Wow! I bet the Sonics would be proud of us!" Japanese Amy giggled. "Take that Nintendo!"

"Oh come on, we're pretty friendly with them lately."

"Wuss. We're only rubbing shoulders to get back in the game with them."

"Wow, now I see the whole Japanese competitive spirit coming out of ya." American Amy stated, smiling. "But I kinda get it."

"Peach is my friend though, kinda ironic huh?" Japanese Amy sat down, and then laughed, kicking her feet. She then suddenly saw a bunch of people gathering and dancing out near a park. "What's that?"

"I don't know… hold on." American Amy drove them into a parking spot, as they watched the humans dance around them, completely unaware that imagined beings we're watching them as they did their routine for the mass crowd of on-lookers at the park.

"I think it's a flash mob." American Amy stated, and leaned back, taking her sunglasses off as Japanese Amy already had a good long while ago after pointing out the Mario Kart racers.

"Wow! I've never actually seen one before though!" she seemed excited, as suddenly the crowd pushed two people together on chairs, as the boy looked like he was playing the shyly cute boy, but the girl was completely surprised.

The boy then got her up and someone gave him a microphone. "Jeannette. You're the love of my life, and I brought you here today to let you know… that I need to have you with me always, together and forever, not even till death do we part." The girl started crying, holding her hand up to her mouth as the boy dropped to one knee.

The Amys rose up in the car, and we're gapping at the proposal.

"Jeannette…" the boy looked up to the girl, "will you marry me?"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-OWWWWW MY HEART!" The Girls held each other's hand and moved close to each other, then gripped their hearts and started tearing up.

"DID SHE SAY YES?!" Japanese Amy asked.

"I don't know, hold on!" American Amy took the car and turned it back on into drive, and started moving off the road.

"Woah! Is that legal!?" Japanese Amy asked.

"Not really, but it's not like Cops believe in walking talking video game characters anyway!"

They got close enough to see the girl walking back, and then nodding, as the boy walked up and walked to her, arms open wide, as they embraced.

"This… is so cute." Japanese Amy stated, doting on the two lovers.

"Yeahh…~" American Amy leaned on her hood, both arms on it and her hands holding her chin up as she fluttered her eyelids.

The two lovers kissed, and the Amys quills stood up slightly, before falling back as the two sighed.

"I want a flash mob proposal… right now." Japanese Amy stated.

"We'll have to hint it to Sonic some day…" American Amy smiled and then started to reverse the car. "…wait!" She slammed the break down, as Japanese Amy jumped a little and had to brace herself with the sudden stop.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"We can surprise your Sonic!"

"…With a flash mob proposal?"

"No, no, no! Not that! Look," she turned to her friend. "We set you two up to be forced to meet and interact with each other! I'll get you two a room, so to speak, and he won't be able to leave without making up with you first! It's the perfect plan! A sneak attack! Just like a sneaky proposal!" American Amy pointed back to the dispersing group of dancers.

"…y-yeah! That might work! But… how do we capture Sonic?" Japanese Amy looked a little stumped, as so did American Amy, as they both leaned back on their seats in the car, thinking…

"…AH-HA! I GOT IT!"

'The Next Day'

"Did you hear!?"

"Yeah I heard. But I'm not sure where it is…"

"Hey, what's all the commotion about?" American Sonic and Japanese Sonic walked along side each other, over hearing two employees talking over some drinks in the lounge area.

"Oh, well, there's a rumor that there's a chili-dog party thing somewhere and it's to celebrate the new released material for Sonic Boom. But we're not sure where it is."

"Yeah, the companies treat to us. But again, not sure which room is holding it."

"Chili-dogs…huh?" Japanese Sonic licked his lips, and looked to his American counter-part. "I sure do miss American Chili-dogs~"

"Well, not for long." American Sonic looked to the men. "We'll be seeing ya, and thanks for the intell!"

"No problem, uh.. Sonics!" The two laughed.

"I'll zip around, see what's up." American Sonic waved goodbye to his original and set out to find out some more details.

He barely passed the second turn when Amy held out her hammer to stop him. He skidded to a halt, and looked to her.

"Woah! Amy, what's the big idea?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

She withdrew her hammer, and strut alluringly around Sonic, touching her fingers on the tip of her hammer as she did so, eye lids dropped just enough to look temptingly beautiful. "I heard about that chili-dog party… somewhere in … oh what was it..? Room 222?" She stated, trying to use a womanly charm that was a bit to mature for her to handle well.

"222? And how do you know that?" he was growing suspicious, as she quickly spun around and walked behind him.

"Just a little rumor…" she teased.

"Oh really?" Sonic grew more suspicious, and walked after her.

Japanese Sonic overheard the conversation, and disregarded how weird American Amy was and just started bolting towards the room. "222….222….two twenty two… ah-ha!" he finally found it, and skidded to a halt.

Creaking the door open, he peeked his head in. "Hello?" he called and walked inside. The room was dimly lit, as he turned on the light switch. In the middle of the room, stood a table full of two plates of chili-dogs.

Sonic's eyes widened as he portrayed an open smile and zipped over to it, not even realizing no one else was in the room. "Itadakimasu~!" he grabbed a chili-dog after his traditional Japanese table manners we're over with, until the door closed, and Amy stood behind it, smiling.

"Amy, what are you up too?" American Sonic asked, as American Amy looked to her communicator watch, and saw the red light turned green.

"Got'em! Hehe!" she placed her hand over her mouth, and then looked back to Sonic.

"Hello? I'm talking to you here." He stopped and tapped his foot to the ground, obviously not amused by her antics.

"Okay, you got me." She put her hands up as if being caught. "I made the whole thing up to get you to talk to me." She winked.

"What!? Aw man… I better tell Jap-" he was about to turn back but Amy moved quickly, knowing if she lost him now she'd lose him forever.

"Wait!" she gripped his arm.

"Huh? Amy, let go!" he tried to wiggle her off him. "My other me needs me!"

"He can survive on his own." She glared up at him, and then brushed her hair back, putting on a friendly smile again. "Why don't we um… go get a chili-dog of our own? Heh heh.." she awkwardly let out a short laugh, as Sonic raised an eyebrow to her.

"Now?"

"You're hungry, right?"

"What about-" he turned his head again and Amy turned it back to her.

"Sonic… I'm hungry too…" she pouted cutely.

He studied her expression again, his suspicious still apparent, as he sighed. "Fine. But if he wonders where I am it's your fault." He stated, and took her hand away from his muzzle.

"Yay!" She cheered, and grabbed his arm again, letting him 'escort' her out to get some chili-dogs as he scratched his nose and didn't seem very happy with his decision, but was going through with it anyway.

"Konbanwa, Sonic-ku." Japanese Amy greeted her Sonic, looking sly as she placed her hands behind her back, and smiled wickedly.

"Emi? What are you doing here?" He asked, the first time he's spoken directly to her in a long while.

"Ah, so I see you're finally paying attention to me." She folded her arms and shut her eyes, lifting her chin up snottily. "It's about time you noticed me again."

"Well, there's either that or this pile of chili-dogs…" he looked back to the plates. "And I'm thinking you hiding behind a door isn't a good sign."

"You fell for my trap!" She finally stated, and laughed like an anime villain. "Who-ho-ho-ho!" she placed the back of her hand in front of her mouth as she did so, but Sonic just rolled her eyes at her and took a bite of the chili-dog.

His eyes opened wide, as he took the chili-dog out of his mouth after it _squeaked_.

"Hey! This isn't even a chili-dog! It's a toy!" he squeezed it and it made another squeaking sound.

"Gomen~ I had to trick you, somehow!" she giggled, and skipped quickly over to him. "Now, you're going to be nice and make up with me or you can't leave this room." She stated.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" She stated, as Sonic zipped by her and had a hand on the door before she could even say anything more.

"You mean… stop me from getting to… this door?" He pointed to the door his hand was on, and rolled his eyes as his head leaned back dramatically. "Oh what will I do?" he laughed and tried to open the door. He tugged, and twisted it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hehe~ you think I'm that dumb or something?" Amy held out the keys, and twiddled them in her fingers. "I've gotten you out of a prison before, second Adventure of ours, wasn't it? What makes you think I can't lock you back in one, hmm?" She charmingly looked back to him, as she made a tight fist with her hands as she felt wind rush by her and his hand hanging over hers.

"…..dratt." he kicked the air and walked away from her, as she smirked again, and kept the keys tightly in her hand to make sure he doesn't try and swipe it again.

"Okay, smart one." He sat in a chair, and kicked on leg over the other while one hand held up his head and the other was up in the air, moving around as he spoke. "What's you're brilliant plan now? I'm still sticking to my punishment. So I might as well quit talking to you now." He stated, looking back at her.

"Ohhh! I did this for you! Why can't you be grateful!" she felt hurt, as Sonic looked to her with little to no amusement.

"You freaked out Sonic Team. They had an investigation and found you escaped through a flashdrive. Their first thought was someone stole you and was going to use you're data or something against them. You're lucky that investigation didn't cost us to much or you'd have been in more trouble then you bargained for." He stated, clearly not going easy on her. "You're also very lucky I fought in your defense. Sega would of done a lot worse then just me ignoring you if I sent you back early after what you did."

Amy looked away as he spoke, ashamed, before hearing the last bit of his words. "Wait… you… you defended me?"

"Well, of course. You said so yourself.." he got up. "You only did it to be with me, not in spite of hurting the company or something. So I didn't feel you needed any reprehending from anyone _but _me. Besides, you've been on good behavior, at least, _were _before all this. So I figured you'd learn your lesson and wasn't going to try something like this again." He folded his arms and looked to her. "Right?"

She gulped and nodded quickly. "R-….right." she looked away again. "So.. you… you weren't really mad at me?"

"Oh, no, I was mad." He nodded his head, "I just wanted gonna scorn you for it. You just needed a good 'time-out' so to speak. So..? Can I go now?" he put his hands together and then motioned to the door.

"…" Amy looked to the door, then back to him. "No."

"Yes?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no!"

"Pretty please? With cherries on top?"

"Sonic!" She grew angry, and finally stated. "I want a proper resolve! A hug to kiss and make up and promise _never _do this to each other again!" she shook her fist tightly next to each other, upset how he just wanted this done with so quickly after ignoring her for so long…

"And I want a proper apology!" Sonic stated, not putting up with her antics today as he folded his arms definitely. "I didn't do any wrong, here."

Amy looked up to him, tears forming on the sides of her eyes but she brushed them off with her arm.

"Fine! I'm sorry for caring about you so much that I left Japan, all on my own, to cross the seas to find and be with you again! I'm sorry for loving you so much that I couldn't stand not being around you to where I even freaked out our company that I went missing and secretly made it to America to see you again! I'm so sorry! Gee, I'm a horrible person! Why don't you just call me a hopeless romantic and continue to be a jerk!" she turned around and stomped her foot down, not wanting him to see her cry cause she felt she was about too. "Oh and another thing-" she turned back around, "Thanks for sticking up for me and not telling me about it!"

"….heh." Sonic had listened to her little rant, and smiled. "You're a hopeless romantic, Oh, and you're welcome." He boldly did as she rhetorically asked him to do.

That was the last straw.

"Sonic! You're the worst person I've ever-!" before she could summon her hammer and hit him upside the head with it, he had sped forward and grabbed her arm in mid-swing, as it was about to move down. Looking dead in her eyes, he made her stop breathing for a moment in shock.

"I wasn't finished. I accept you're apology, and you're punishment is over so long as you never do this again."

She looked deep in his eyes, and saw his conviction.

"….Emi?"

"..Oh, Sonic-ku…" she couldn't hold it back now, as she dropped her hammer and embraced him. "I promise! I'll never do something so reckless again! I realize I could of gotten lost, or the flashdrive could of broke. I understand that it was dangerous, but… I had to do it. I couldn't stand being away from you!"

"…..Emi…." Sonic breathed out, thinking it was rather ridiculous but respecting the fact that she was willingly to do it for him. He placed a hand on the top of her head. "Didn't you once said something like, 'I've finally found a good thing about being apart, because it's so great when we're reunited'? Why couldn't you have just been a good girl and waited for me, huh?"

"You… you remember that from Sonic X?" She asked, looking up at him.

"The English version anyway. It was playing on a small t.v screen and I remembered you, before you came here." He looked down, still a little upset, but let it go. "I'm just glad you we're okay."

"Oh Sonic-ku~" She sniffed, and hugged him again.

"H-hey, watch it now, Emi…"

"I forgive you for you're punishment too… you only did it cause you we're concerned I could of gotten into worse trouble, so thank you."

Sonic's hands we're hovering over her, and slowly, he let them fall to her sides. "So? Good enough resolve?"

She grinned.

"Not quite."

"…? What do you mean, not quite?"

American Amy stood at the door of the 222's room.

"Open it." Sonic demanded, glaring her down.

"Nope." Amy shook her head, a bit afraid, but knew whatever was happening in their was for the better. "They have to make up."

"Amy…"

"I can't! I won't betray her!"

Suddenly the door opened, as a red faced Sonic bolted out the door, dragging Amy by her white color as she had given him the keys.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Sonic asked, and looked to see Japanese Amy had her hands in fist up to her face, in la-la land as she squee'd.

"Sometimes you have to do terrible things to get out of rutt." Japanese Sonic admitted.

"We kissed and made up~3" Japanese Amy cooed.

"You what?"

"Wait…" American Amy looked to her. "You mean…"

"_KISSED. And MADE UP._" Japanese Amy stated, quite clearly, and winked to her. "I snuck one in while he wasn't expecting it~"

"You sly hog!" American Amy blushed and looked amazed. "I'm so jealous!"

"Yeah, you are!" She kicked her legs up and squee'd like a fangirl again, as Japanese Sonic held a hand up to his face.

"…no…" American Sonic looked to his other self, feeling so much pity for him. "She didn't …"

"The next punishment will be worst…" Japanese Sonic stated, tugging Amy up from her spazzing fit of joy and walked on.

"See you guys later~" Japanese Amy waved, still blushing and squeeing and letting all manner of happiness come out of her being.

'Final day'

"I can't believe you're leaving!" American Amy was crying, holding onto her other self. "Are they really done with you too?"

"Yep, our new look should be coming out soon." Japanese Amy smiled, making a peace sign and grinning. "It should be epic!"

"Haha! I taught you that slang!" American Amy felt proud but didn't want to let her other self go. "I'll miss you, and all the mischief we've caused together~" she sniffed out.

"Ohh~ Me too!" Japanese Amy hugged her back, also on the verge of tears.

"I… I love you, Japan!"

"American-chan…"

"Japan, I always wanted to tell you this but…"

"America, no. Don't speak."

"But I must!" American Amy held her hands together, looking so convincingly into her eyes.

The two Sonic's head suddenly shot around, watching the scene.

"I can't live without you!"

"No, you mustn't! I… I have to leave with Sonic… it's… it's the way things have to be." Japanese Amy pulled away, dramatically so.

American Sonic dashed off, then came back with two pull out chairs, as the two Tails face-palmed and watch Japanese Sonic race off, and come back with popcorn.

"Really?" American Tails stated.

"You guys, you're not even into these kinds of things. We're gonna be late…" Japanese Tails sighed out.

"Shhh!" Both Sonic's stated.

"You don't me." Japanese Sonic stated, as American Sonic and him bro-fisted and watched the scene.

"But… remember, that car ride." American Amy put her arm around Japanese Amy, as the two reenacted lovers separating.

"No… I mustn't!" Japanese Amy got out of her embrace. "But… how could one forget!" And then rushed back into it.

"I swear… I will come for you. Sonic must not have you!"

The Sonics sat up more in their seats. "This is getting intense." American Sonic stated.

"Bet you 50 rings my Amy will pick me over her."

"I don't know… wait, _your _Amy?"

"You know what I mean."

"Can I pretend I don't and hope this is a love triangle?"

"Japan! Please! Don't leave me! I can barely breath without you close to me!"

Both American and Japanese Tails groaned at the cheesiness the girls we're portraying.

"They can't just say a normal goodbye, can they?" American Tails commented.

"Hey, they probably like the attention the Sonics are given them." Japanese Tails concluded, and American Tails agreed.

"America… I… I love Sonic. I.. I can't." Japanese Amy moved closer to her.

"Japan…" American Amy moved a little closer as well.

"America…"

The Sonics started to flip out, slowly getting up as the American Sonic gripped his head, and the Japanese Sonic put his closed hand to his mouth.

"…..should we end it now?" whispered Japanese Amy.

"Quick! Jump in the server you're being transferred in as I turn and act like I kissed you!"

"Ew, gross, no! That's narcissism!"

"Aw… it would have been funny…"

The two parted, and the Sonics both shouted out, "NOOO!"

"Well, that was intense." American Sonic concluded, and the whole gang laughed.

"Ya think!?" Japanese Sonic chuckled out, as they all said their goodbyes and we're off, back to Japan!


	3. United We Stand, But Without You We Fall

Sonic IRL 3

United We Stand

But _Without You_ We Fall

By: Cutegirlmayra( It's been a very long time since I've written anything…. And that's mostly because I've been pretty sick and in pain for quite some time. I'm having a lot of bad health start happening in my family, so it's been hard to try and do anything lately… Today I told myself I needed to write for you guys, because I know how it feels to be left waiting xD lol. I know it's not Instincts… but I'll try and get back to that when I feel more capable to do so. Please enjoy! : ) I hope you all cry. Also, found out Sega is not stationed in Chicago T-T My bad, it's in San Francisco.. just ignore the locations of old! Lol. P.S: I did go back and edit this XP be grateful, it STUNK! lol)

"Sir! Sir!" A man ran down the hallway, dodging someone from Virtua fighter and more characters from different SEGA games as he tried to push himself down the crowded corridor. "If I could just-!" he finally just shoved the Monkey on his ball out of the way, making the monkey mad and throw a banana he was eating at him, causing him to look disgusted as he slowly took the banana off his face, and whipped it quickly out of his hands and to the ground.

Hatsune Miku tripped over the banana, causing a ton of assistants to rush over to her and try their best to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Do you have any idea what you could of done!? She's about to be kick-started into launch in-" a man came roaring toward the man with a script in his hand, but the man silenced him quickly by placing both hands over his mouth.

"The Japanese district is on the phone! And they've requested a Sonic meeting!"

"…NOW?!" the man threw the other man's hands down from his mouth, and looked around. "We're in a complete MESS here! We can't have a bunch of different nationalities of Sonic running amok! Tell them we need to postpone, tell them-!"

"I'm here!" Sonic jumped over the crowd, standing on one of the Crazy Taxi cars in the middle of the SEGA game character crowd, all trying to get into their _own _assigned building sections but spring cleaning has moved them all out, making them eager to go back and run around.

"HOW DID THE TAXI GET IN HERE?! Aren't they limited to the parking lot?!"

"Hello?" Sonic moved his arms out wide, still keeping them gently bent as he seemed to think he was more important than the dumb taxi below him.

"Oh, dear…" The man looked up to Sonic as the other began to sweat nervously. "Cooper.. please tell me that's _our _Sonic? From America?" He didn't even bother looking at Cooper's face.

"Actually sir,…" Cooper gulped. "It's the Jap-"

"DEAR SONIC! We're SOOOO glad you could make it!" The demeanor of the man completely changed in a blink of an eye. "I do apologize for the traffic jam. We just finished cleaning the sections of Sega of America after all! Haha!" he placed his hands together and slightly rubbed them together, holding them, as if it was for comfort and making a good impression.

"No sweat, dude." The Japanese Sonic, also referred to as The Original, gave him a light smile and began to spin dash and bounce over the other characters, while they all responded sourly to his 'head jumping' technique of getting over them.

"I believe you wanted a…." the man gulped. "Meeting?" he looked to Cooper.

"That's right! I've already recruited all my other copies. I just need good ol'America." He patted the man's arm, since he couldn't really reach his back, and looked around. "Where is my favorite son?" he teased, placing his hands on his hips and looking back to the two men.

"Uhh…." The men looked to each other, as Cooper sighed and decided to respond. "He's usually on 'vacation' when spring cleaning comes along…."

"He's what?"

_On the San Francisco Bridge_

Sonic lounged on the very tip of The San Francisco Bridge with dark shaded sunglasses on while one leg was kicked over the other, both bent up, and his arms relaxing comfortably under his head.

Suddenly, another blue streak passed on the other side of him, and the wind sped by him, making him lean up and blink, as the glasses lowered slightly from his face. "Could of sworn…" He muttered, looking over to the other side, and suspicion made his eyes search back and forth, before putting his sunglasses back on and leaning back. "Hmph. Oh well." He smiled and began to chill again until another Sonic graced the scene.

Having his hands on his hips, and slightly tapping his fingers up and down to show he was waiting for Sonic to notice him, he rolled his eyes.

"Typical me. Not evening bothering to keep his guard up when he knows something's up."

"As the fastest thing alive, I could of just dodged anything anyone sent my way anyway. But I thought I'd let you catch me, just cause your so likable." Sonic joked back, and lifted one side of his sunglasses up, angling them, and smiling a charming grin.

American Sonic got up and the two shared a bro-hug, "Long time no see!"

"Really though! Ever since that Amy incident." He scratched behind his head, as American Sonic 'Eugh'd and looked behind him, showing his dislike of that_ incident_ too.

"I hope the mouth-wash worked."

"Barely. I barely even kissed her and I STILL can taste strawberry on my lips. PEH-PEH!" He spit in disgust and wiped his mouth.

"Think she'll ever let it go?" American Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Heh… her first kiss? I only did it to get out, but she's convinced I fell for her scheme and am madly in love with her, and now I'm just 'playing her off' like I didn't like it." Japanese Sonic face palmed, embarrassed, frustrated, and annoyed by her response to the truth.

"Haha! I'm just happy I'm not in your shoes!" American Sonic patted his shoulder, trying for moral support, though it didn't seem to help. "My Amy would of planned the wedding day!"

"June 8th." Japanese Sonic slouched, letting his arms drape forward and down as his face was one that showed how fed up he was with life.

"….Really? And you didn't invite me?!" American Sonic joked, and then leaned back and started laughing his head off.

Japanese Sonic rolled his eyes slowly up to Sonic, sighed and closed his eyes, before straightening himself out. "Luckily, I dodged it beautifully. I got Tails to dress up as me and when Amy figured it out, by then, I was half way out of Tokyo!"

The two Sonic's shared another laugh as they returned to Sega of America's headquarters, hoping the meeting could start soon.

"What's this sudden meeting about?" asked American Sonic. "Other nation's Amys haven't been acting up or anything… right?" he seemed unsure but thinking maybe that really was the case. "I mean… could it be an error in data or..?"

"You know very well if it was an error in code she'd be dying and they'd have to create a new Amy based on back-up coding right?" Japanese Sonic seemed to take that as an insult, not treating a Game Character's death and rebirth very likely. "Their never quite the same, only on-screen… and half their memory is gone."

"I..I know that!" Sonic felt bad suggesting that could be it, and looked away. "I heard it's really tough on game characters… I heard Link and Zelda have to be rebooted often, not from errors in code, but just because they toss the old base out and create a completely new one."

"That's a rumor. They keep the bases, they just store them away. I haven't seen the old Ocarina team for many, many years…" Japanese Sonic admitted, as they entered the SEGA building. "But besides all of that, the meeting is normal, and we just forgot it was today. I, however, have men who are hired to remember for me when things are needed to happen." He smiled, trying to insult America's Sonic.

"Hey! I have a pretty organized place too!"

"Get moving Dead, come on!" A herd of Zombies from House of the Dead moaned and groaned by the two hedgehogs, as more and more traffic jam started happening, even in the main domed hall of Sega of America.

Japanese Sonic casually lowered his eyelids and gently rolled his eyes to his counterpart. "Oh yes, so organized and-" A zombie barfed, leaving a icky and yucky mess on the floor a couple feet away from the Sonics. "_Neat._"

American Sonic glared at his Original as suddenly from the top floor you could hear two shouted, "SISTER!". The boys looked up, as the camera panned upward to show the two Amys embracing.

"I can't believe your back! I missed you so much!" American Amy lifted Japanese Amy up and spun her around.

"Haha! Easy there! Of course I'm back, silly!" when she was put down, she smiled and the two let each other go with giggles. "Sonic said a meeting was to be held between all the nations."

"Here?"

"Eh-hmm." Japanese Amy nodded.

"Oh dear!"

"What's wrong?" She looked worried.

"I haven't scheduled a room, ordered the tea,… I don't even have a topic to discuss!"

As American Amy panicked, Japanese Amy just giggled and patted her shoulder. "There, there, now! Let me handle that." She winked. "After all, I am The Original, I might as well lead this year's meeting again."

"Yeah… but you do it every year… don't you ever want a break?" American Amy inquired.

"…Do you ever get tried of talking about Sonic?"

"No."

"Then what's the point of a break?"

"To breathe?" American Amy cheekily inquired.

"Haha! Good point."

"Anyway, I should probably find a room… but first!" She took Japanese Amy's hand.

"H-hey! What are you-?"

"Where's the ring?" American Amy moved her hand to the front and back, up and down, but couldn't find it. "Did you leave it behind?"

"Huh..?"

"I heard you and your Sonic we're getting married!" She placed her hands together and her eyes shined in chibi-wonder.

"Oh….um… that… that didn't work out…" Japanese Amy looked away, lowering her head, and then shaking her fist. "He tricked and played with my heart yet again! And I swore my revenge!"

"He-" before she could speak, a Japanese Tails lowered his head from the top floor.

"In all honesty, I didn't want to go along with it! I'm just glad the whole Sonic costume fell apart before the 'I do' came up… I swear! Sonic said he'd save me before then, but he didn't! I was so scared I was actually getting married…" Tails's eyes turned to chibi tears as American Tails also dropped his head down to the girls.

"I don't think what my other self did was right either, but you shouldn't plot revenge. You knew Sonic didn't want to marry you and you tried to marry him anyway! He was, of course, gonna plan an escape route."

"HE LEFT ME AT THE ALTER!" Amy roared, steam coming out of her nostrils.

"No, he _tricked _you at the alter." Japanese Tails corrected her, lifting a pointer finger up before Amy threw her hammer toward him,

"Ya-oh!" he dodged, before she threw yet another one at American Tails.

"Hey! What'd I do!?" American Tails hollered down after they both successfully dodged the hammer throws.

"Oh no." American Amy covered her mouth with both her hands, and then reached out to Japanese Amy. "I… I'm so sorry!"

Japanese Amy teared up, but quickly wiped it away, "It doesn't matter now! I'm going to get my revenge, and I think today's meeting will be just what I need to plot the perfect scheme! Whahahahahaha!" she threw her arms out and did an evil laugh, lifting her head up as to dramatize the evil action further.

"Uhh… well, if that's what you want…" American Amy had a sweat drop drip down the side of her head, but didn't say anything more.

_The Next Day~_

The Sonic Characters, mostly the main 4, arrived in America and were quickly shown their meeting room. From the five main headquarters around the world, after losing Australian and other European operations outside of the United Kingdom due to economic issues, there were only these five left.

However, even though some of the Sonics from around the world didn't have a headquarters of their very own, they came anyway to meet and discuss whatever it was they needed too.

**Author's Note on some of the Laws in Sonic IRL**

The main five, being Japanese Sonic from Ota, Tokyo in Japan; American Sonic from San Francisco, California (America); British Sonic from Brentford, Greater London (United Kingdom); Korean Sonic from Seoul, South Korea; Vancouver, Canada; and lastly, Russian Sonic from Moscow, Russia, are mostly the 'leaders' to the rest of the Sonics all around the world (Or distributed games). However, Japanese Sonic is 'Father' to all Sonics, since he was 'The Original' and all other Sonics are copies of himself, changed over time due to translations and other game franchises distributed in that other part of the world.

These five, having their own headquarters, have unique authority and power over the other Sonics, and even within the real and virtual world that is their domain. However, these powers are limited to SEGA grounds and/or technology, anywhere else and they can't be used.

An example of this power would be when Japanese Amy was able to download herself into a flashdrive. There are many mysteries to these strange 'Main Game' powers, but no one really knows the full extent, besides the 'leading' characters, of course!

However, The Original has even more power than 'Main Game' powers, but these are almost forbidden to use unless the situation calls for it. However it has to be a 'must use' moment, or the Original _**could**_ lose script and code from within themselves, causing errors (This doesn't mean always, it's just a risk, a chance their taking to use it). If the Original is to die of 'Virtual Error Death', his backup may have lost 'The Original' powers.

**End Note**

(Statement: These powers may not be used in this One-shot, but for further reference, they may come up in other One-shots that I'd like to write)

The other Sonics that have arrived are representing different nationalities; there is the Spanish Sonic, French Sonic, Australian Sonic and lastly German Sonic. All other Sonics couldn't make it or might not have been able to find ways to make it. (Which would be a good thing because that'd be _a lot_ of Sonics xD)

Now, based on the information given in the Author's Note, you may be wondering how the other Sonics, not having these 'Main Game' powers, were able to travel around the world to make it to this meeting, they usually go to another company that distributes SEGA games and use that way, but they can also visit one of the Main Five and ask for them to use their powers to send them where they need to go.

Now, moving on…~

As the Sonics all get into the room, Japanese Sonic makes a statement as he stands behind a podium for speaking and leans lazily on it. "Alright, turn your translators on so we don't have to deal with accents, other languages, and so forth."

The Other Sonics moan, but do so.

"What's wrong with an accent? Mine just so happens to be _extremely _charming." British Sonic spoke up, upset he had to lose it.

"Well, we're all flattered you wanted to charm us, Brit." French Sonic stated, leaning on his hand as his elbow rested on the table.

"Don't you two start again, your acting just like your countries." American Sonic spoke up, grinning at his little joke.

"I must ask, why exactly are we here again?" Asked German Sonic, as Russian Sonic spoke after him.

"I'm pretty sure it's just one of those meetings where the company just schedules it to be a 'check up' of some kind." He yawned.

"Well, a check up isn't so bad." Canadian Sonic stated, as Australian Sonic looked dead bored, spinning his chair left and right beside him with his head completely leaned back on the top of the chair's back rest.

"Ehem, anyway." Japanese Sonic spoke up, "Let's discuss the upcoming game, and maybe we'll get somewhere with that for the company to go off of."

"Sounds good." Spanish Sonic stated, sitting down as Korean Sonic watched him and then looked up to hear Japanese Sonic speak.

A worker looked into the small rectangular window of the Sonics meeting room, as his higher-up walked up and smacked him upside the head.

"I know it looks cool to see so many Sonics in the same room, but come on, Mike! You got work to do!" the boss stated, as Mike nodded and walked on.

"How many meetings are there? And are there 10 in all?"

"Sure are. There's about…ehm… 4 I think. Sonics, Tails, Knuckles, and…" the man stopped, and turned back. "Now that I think of it… where ARE the other Amys?"

In about 2 doors to the left of the Sonics meeting room, the Amys we're having a cute brunch together, squealing in joy and talking about Sonic and other such things.

"You know, my Sonic DID say he loved me in the anime." French Amy gently took a sip of her tea, being a bit all about herself at the moment and even lifting her pinkie finger up, as if to look better than the rest.

"Yeah, and then they cancelled it." American Amy stated, making the other Amys support her with 'Ohh!'s and 'Yeah-ha!'s at her diss.

French Amy slammed her tea cup down, glaring at American Amy. "So rude!"

"Well, she is American." British Amy spoke up, making American Amy turn to her and sparks of rivalry flared between the two.

"Girls, Girls! Your attention, please!" Japanese Amy spoke up, being behind a podium too.

"Oh look, it's mom." Teased Russian Amy. "What? Just because she's the original we all have to follow her?"

"Hi, mom." Also continuing the joke was Korean Amy, waving happily to her.

"Guys, I told you! I don't want to be called mom!" Japanese Amy stated, not liking the title. "I know Sonic likes to fool around and say he's 'the father of all things fast and handsome' but I would rather be like your sister, okay?" she smiled nervously, feeling a bit awkward at explaining herself, and using the bunny ears when mentioning what Sonic says.

"Hahaha! Japanese Sonic is hilarious!" Canadian Amy laughed, holding her stomach and laughing.

"I think my Sonic's the bravest though." Australian Amy commented, holding a finger to her mouth as if pondering her last statement.

"All our Sonics fit the part, it's not like one is more than the other, right?" Spanish Amy looked to Australian Amy, seeming unsure.

"GIRLS PLEASE!" American Amy slammed her hands on the table, making the others look to her immediately and being a bit startled by her sudden action too. "Hmph, Japanese Amy is speaking, stop yapping for a few seconds and listen, alright?" She then looked to Japanese Amy, giving her a thumbs up. "I go your back!" she whispered to her with a wink.

Japanese Amy laughed nervously, and nodded, turning back to the girls. "We're here to exact justice!"

"Justice?" French Amy looked to her and folded her arms. "For what?"

"W-well…" Japanese Amy began to grow shy and embarrassed, so American Amy, feeling bad for her, decided to take it upon herself to finish it for her.

"Sonic left her at the alter."

"AMERICA!"

"Oh…my gosh." British Amy slowly placed her finger food back down on her plate.

"We're you two…going to…?" Korean Amy took her two pointer fingers, standing them upright, and gently bumped them together twice.

"AHHHHH! YOU WERE GONNA GET MARRIED?!" Russian Amy jumped up, pure shock on her face. "Pozdravlyayu! Haha!" she grabbed, rather forcefully, the closest Amy near her and squeezed her with one arm, holding her tea cup high in the air and then gulping it down quickly in celebration.

"HOW DID YOU SCREW IT UP?!" Spanish Amy placed a foot on the table, seeming extremely mad that she could of ruined her one and only dream in life and hearts true desire.

"N-now, why did he um…" Korean Amy tried to ask why he left her, and maybe even what that really meant, but she was too scared of the uproar that the first question caused to really speak her mind.

Canadian Amy seemed to be having a heart attack while Australian Amy snickered and gave Japanese Amy a thumbs up. "To bad you couldn't keep him long enough to enjoy the honeymoon."

"Shouldn't you think of something other than that!?" American Amy screamed back to her.

"Like what? Kids?" Australian Amy responded, so bluntly and nonchalantly too.

"I'm so glad you said _kids_." French Amy seemed to relax herself as if she was expecting something worse out of her mouth. "But besides that, why _else _do people get married?"

"Girls, girls! We need to know why this happened." German Amy seemed to calm the rest down. "Listen, not that I don't believe you or anything, Japan. But why on earth would Sonic agree to that anyway?"

"Because he loves her?" British Amy spoke up, looking to German Amy like she was an idiot.

"I agree with German Amy. It doesn't seem likely that he would just say 'Oh sure Amy, let's do this!' you know?" Russian Amy stated, coming down from her partying state of mind after fully realizing the situation.

"He could have been bored?" French Amy shrugged, just trying to contribute.

"Well…" American Amy looked to Japanese Amy, not sure how to start from the beginning.

_An Explanation later_

"Gurl, I wish I had HALF your guts." Spanish Amy stated, drinking her tea.

"HAHAHAHAH!" Australian Amy was laughing so hard, "SQUEAKY TOY CHILIDOGS?! That was your BIG PLAN!? HAHAHA!"

"How… how was that inspired by a flash mob?" blushed Korean Amy.

"Okay, everyone! Please, listen. I kinda see how that would be a silly thing, but she did get a little peck on the cheek with it so~" American Amy jumped in to, again, stand up for Japanese Amy, who looked to her like she really didn't need the help.

"The fact of the matter is, I want revenge!" She stated, pounding her fist on the podium. "I mean, I traveled all that way in good faith that he would be happy to see me, to then be punished for loving him enough to do something so risky!? And then plan a moment to talk together for ONCE in a long, long time only to be tricked and embarrassed on American soil!"

"Hey, what's wrong with my soil?" American Amy stated, being slightly offended.

"You soiled it with your bad manners." British Amy leaned over and laughed while stating her own insult.

"Why you-!" American Amy turned quickly to glare at her, but Japanese Amy stopped the two by stretching her arms out, holding a hand up to both of them to stop and quit it.

"Look, if no one has a good idea then-"

"Maybe we can pull some pranks on them." Spanish Amy suggested.

"Or jump into his hard-drive and cause mayhem and havoc! Haha!" Australian Amy kid.

"You know only the main five can do that, and we'd be in SERIOUS trouble messing with an original." French Amy stated, not liking Australian Amy's attitude. "Besides, if she could do that, she would of just made him all like, "Oh là là~" if you know what I mean." She winked to Australian Amy, who snickered back.

"Would you two stop." British Amy shook her head at the two of them.

"Behave." Korean Amy cutely, and teasingly pawed at the two of them.

"Okay, okay… none of those are really good enough though…" Japanese Amy lowered her head to the podium, as Russian Amy sighed and pouted, placing both elbows on the table and holding her head up with her hands. She tapped her fingers on her head, as the others started to think too, following after her.

"Hmm… maybe… one of us could dress up as Sonic, infiltrate their meeting, and get the topic to turn to us. We could learn about little things they think about us, stuff they would never say or even admit around us, and use it to our advantage?" Spanish Amy suggested while fiddling with her nails.

"… like… Eavesdropping?" British Amy asked, looking to her.

"No.." American Amy got up, making them all look to her as she had a wicked grin on her face, and an evil glare too. "**Black mail.**"

"Ohhh." The other Amys looked to each other, and then they all smiled and nodded.

"B-black mail!?" Japanese Amy looked a bit concerned. "But… what if they catch us? Or find out or something? I think pranking them is a lot better than that… it just seems… kinda cruel.." she looked away, not wanting to hurt the Sonics, just get a little friendly payback.

"We'll bug the room!" American Amy stated, looking to Japanese Amy.

"Yeah! We only need to go in once!" Russian Amy stated, getting up and hyped too from American Amy's enthusiasm.

"G-guys, I don't know if-" Canadian Amy started, as Korean Amy placed a hand on her own and looked up at the others.

"If we do this, we'll be betraying all of our Sonics trust… They could get really mad."

"But~ We'll have our revenge!" French Amy put her fist up, excited too.

"Not just that! But we'll show them that if you mess with one Rose, you mess with the whole Garden!" Inspiringly spoke American Amy.

"YEAH!" The Amys cheered, as Japanese Amy looked around, realizing she may have made a slight mistake…

"Nevermind! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"What? Why not?! This is PERFECT!" American Amy tried to push her into it. She walked over and around the podium, holding Japanese Amy by her arms. "what's wrong?"

"Well… according to Spanish Amy, we'd have to _impersonate _Sonic!"

The Amys stopped cheering, as their smiles wore off.

"Who would be able to do that?" She asked.

"Ohh…" The Amys slowly sat back down, being disappointed and losing their spirit.

"Hmm… Alright, we'll draw straws!"

"What!?" The Amys all looked to American Amy like she was crazy.

"Any of us can walk the walk, and talk the talk! We've known Sonic half our lives! It's in our programming! We just have to mimic him! No big deal." She swiped the air, and then ran out to get the straws.

"Why is she so motivated?" Asked Australian Amy. "I'm just curious."

"She just really wants to help Japanese Amy with this revenge scheme I guess." French Amy concluded.

"Or maybe…" Russian Amy looked off towards the door American Amy left through. "Maybe she's hoping to hear something.."

_A few minutes later_

"Ready? Three, two, one, pull!" the girls pulled out there straws, and looked around to see who got the blue stripe.

"Eep." Canadian Amy looked to see a blue stripe on her straw, and looked terrified.

The other Amys looked up to her, and smiled in high hopes.

"It's okay, Canada. I believe in you." Korean Amy placed a hopeful hand on her head, patting it softly for moral support as Canadian Amy looked about ready to cry.

To prepare, the Amys all worked together, getting Canadian Amy prepped to look like Sonic meant they needed his shoes and gloves, which American Amy had to use her main five powers to get into the computer program and 'borrow' a copied data of his shoes and gloves, rushing back to the meeting room, hoping she was unspotted.

Mike was going down the hall with a tray of pizza for the Sonics, when he noticed Amy looking around suspiciously, holding something red and white in her hands, before dashing inside her meeting door, looking around again, and closing the door. He was at the corner of where her hall was, so she couldn't spot him, plus it was getting late so it was dark in the corridor besides the one window at the end of the hallway. The meeting would be over and start again tomorrow, usually lasting a few days anyway.

Not knowing what she was planning, Mike just continued his job, wondering though what was in her hands… "It sure was shiny." He thought out loud, before opening the door to the Sonics meeting room, hearing a commotion inside, and then calling out, "Pizza's here!"

"Pizza!" They all cheered, "Come on in, brother! You are welcomed here!" they seemed to just be partying now, not really having a real discussion anymore.

_The 2__nd__ Meeting Day_

"Okay, after so long of prepping, then going home to sleep on it, and STILL being sure we were doing this today…" Japanese Amy began, as the other Amys surrounded her in a huddle in front of whatever she was talking too.

"Oh, just hurry up, will you!?" One of the Amys said in the huddle.

Japanese Amy looked up at her and pouted, but then smiled, growing more confident with this plan and excited to get her revenge, she moved away and presented the girls work of art! "Ta-dah!"

Canadian Amy stood up, having her bangs and quills placed back to slick her hair into Sonic's signature look, and painted blue, she looked a little to much like him! She had contacts to make her eyes a lighter shade of green, her clothes gone and replaced with Sonic's gloves and shoes, but she covered herself anyway.

"I'm naked!" she screamed.

"No, no, no. You have to speak more guyish, like Sonic." American Amy stated.

"I'm not walking out naked!"

"The paint is keeping you covered." French Amy stated.

"What about her figure?" asked Korean Amy.

"What figure? All of us don't have much anyway." German Amy stated with little to no emotion in her words at all.

"Hey! That's mean! Have respect for yourself!" British Amy placed two defiant hands on her hips, huffing at German Amy's words.

"It's true." She replied, rolling her eyes and shrugging.

"Okay, remember the plan. You're late cause you're from the Netherlands and had a bumpy plane ride over here, okay?" Spanish Amy explained.

"O-okay."

"No, no! With Sonic's attitude and voice, come on!" Russian Amy hit her back, getting her to stand upright. "With feeling! Get into character."

"O-oh um… Heh!" She put a finger under her fake long nose and rubbed gently under it, making it slightly wiggle. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! The Fastest thing alive! If I could of walked on water to get here, then I would have, hahahahah!" She placed both hands behind her head, and carried herself highly, making the other Amys 'Ohh' at her performance.

"I think I fell in love again." French Amy admitted, looking love struck with her hands together.

"Great job, Canada! I knew you could do it! Now, let's get you in that meeting! Did you get the bugs?" American Amy made sure she was carrying everything she needed to bug the room for the girls.

"Y-yeah.." Canada Amy went back to her normal self, and was then pushed out of the room. "Ya-Ah! Ay! That wasn't funny, eh!"

"Don't let them catch that accent! And don't you dare let them find you coming here! Return when it's safe!" Russian Amy stated, closing the door before Korean Amy opened it slightly again.

"Good luck, solider!"

"Solider?" The Fake Sonic dusted herself off, still not liking the breeze that flew by when the window was opened by Mike.

"Huh? Oh hey, the meetings already kinda started, but… you haven't missed much, right through there." Mike pointed to the door, as the Fake Sonic smiled politely, and straightened himself up.

"Right, meeting. Here I go!" She opened the door, and walked bravely in.

"Huh? What a weird Sonic." Mike thought, and continued on sweeping the corridor.

"I keep telling you! If all the emeralds were destroyed, then Chaos energy would have to gather into the master emerald right?!"

"No, no, no. you don't understand Chaos power!"

"There is more to life than Pizza, let me tell you."

"You mean Chilidogs?"

"We have GOT to get a bigger diet."

The Fake Sonic was stunned into a frozen state of being, looking around, she was sure she couldn't do this. How could any Amy fit in with this!?

"Huh? Who are you?" A Sonic noticed her, and she didn't know how to respond. When it was with her own, she could tell each Amy apart by how they we're placed, acted, and such. But she didn't know the other Sonics… so she quickly looked around the room, and spotted her own in the mix of Sonics.

"Ehem… Sorry I'm late, fellas!" She just quickly took on his persona, hoping he would notice the similarity and just accept that it was one of his own. She moved over and got a chair, unfolding it quickly with a jerk like Sonic would of done, to her knowledge anyway, and sat down.

The room was quiet… to quiet, as the Sonics silently judged her.

"Where are you from?" The Sonic at the podium stated, seeming suspicious. She jolted, but tried to hide the fact that she did. The Original had the power to take her down to her coding, and see straight through the disguise, if he really wanted too. So to make sure he wouldn't do so, she quickly thought fast.

Kicking her feet up on the table, and leaning her chair back while putting her hands behind her head, she played a cocky approach to Sonic's character. "Oh, you know. Here and there. Haha, nah, I'm from the Netherlands. It's only me here, sadly…" she put a finger in her ear, itching in it, and then moved her hand out in front of her, keeping her voice as close to Sonic's as possible. "Technology isn't the greatest over there, as you know, so I jumped on a plane. Hehe, reminded me a bit of my Sonic Adventure days." She closed her eyes and let one of her feet tap a bit in the air. "Anyway~ I'm leaving my friends behind only cause this thing seemed mandatory. So spill, what's the news?" She opened one eyelid to look at Japanese Sonic, as the others still stared blankly at her, still wondering…

The Sonics finally relaxed, sitting back and taking their suspicions away.

'I've been accepted!'

"Heh, we all know a little about lack of technology and moving around, so no worries. But, for American Sonic's sake, you might want to keep your feet off the table."

"I just don't want my people getting mad at me for dirtying the place up is all." American Sonic stated, glaring lazily at Japanese Sonic. "Don't make it sound like I'm a neat freak."

"Haha, whatever. Anyway, though it's mandatory, if you can't make it, then you can't make it. But we're glad you're here." He smiled.

"Thanks." The fake Sonic took her two fingers and slightly saluted Japanese Sonic, showing some respects as she took her feet down and sat more properly at the table.

"No problem. Now then, what about absorbing the chaos into you and becoming your own walking, talking chaos emerald?"

The whole room went into another loud discussion, or to them, an uproar. But to the Fake Sonic, being in a room full of Amys was an uproar, not this. Especially when 'Who has the strongest arm' game is being played and Russian Amy pulls out her hammer and gets on the table…

She stayed back and let the others talk, keeping her act up though, she only butt in when she knew she could answer something, but tried to mostly stay aloof.

"Alright. I think that concludes the meeting."

'Shoot! The bug!' The fake Sonic placed a tiny device under her side of the table, but wasn't going to risk more than that one.

"Anyway, if we're done, then-"

"Wait!" She spoke up, as the other Sonics looked to her.

"Hmm? Got something to say, Netherlandic Sonic?" American Sonic leaned back in his seat, as Japanese Sonic looked to her as well, curious as to what she would say.

"Ehem." She cleared her throat, almost losing a passing Sonic voice for a moment. "I uh.. kinda have something I'd like to talk about."

"You couldn't have said it earlier?" Another Sonic who she didn't recognize spoke up, as the others laughed slightly with him.

"Well, it's kinda… dumb?" she didn't know how to explain it in a way where Sonic would think it's his own words, so she went with that. Worry started to spring up as she sweated slightly, but hoped the paint would stick together. "It's about Amy." She had to mention it, it was her mission after all, this is why she was here. With the device on, the other Amys could hear this too.

"Amy?" A Sonic looked to her, confusion written all over his face.

"What about Amy?" Another Sonic spoke up, looking annoyed and sounding the part too, as he placed a hand on the table.

"Well… as I said. Technology is still… pretty newish? And I only got a few games in stock. I haven't really… I don't know, _met _her yet?" she didn't quite know what she was saying, but she just went with it.

"What are you saying?" a Sonic looked more confused now at her words.

"Oh wait." A Sonic spoke up. "Are you trying to say your games are being re-processed? Like, remastered or something? So you haven't, _actually, _met this Amy yet?"

She had no idea what he was saying, but the other Sonics nodded as if they got that. "A reboot kinda effect then." They all agreed.

"Uhh… yeah. Yeah that's it. So anyway.." she settled herself more into her seat, 'This is it. Time to get them yapping!' she thought, but then got nervous, 'I hope they don't get mad at me…'

"How do I… you know, … deal with her? Well, not _deal _but… I've got programming telling me this and that about her and how I feel about her and all that jazz, but when it comes down to it, I don't really understand it."

The other Sonics smiled and raised an eyebrow, as they all cheekily turned to Japanese Sonic, smiling as if they knew something she didn't know, as Japanese Sonic looked slightly annoyed by how they all turned to him to answer it.

"What's with the sudden change of mood, eh fellas?" Japanese Sonic leaned back, and lowered his head, shaking it. "Alright fine. It'll make more sense when you actually meet her, but overall just be kind, protect her, and don't get her mad unless you're prepared for it." He explained, as simply as he could it seemed.

"Yeah, and give her an ol'peck on the cheek if she locks you in a room." A Sonic spoke up, as Japanese Sonic slammed his head on the podium, making the others burst out laughing.

"I still can't believe you did that!"

"What was it like? Everything a nightmare is suppose to be?"

"WHAHAHAHAH! Past our wildest expectations of horror and regret?"

"That's enough!" Japanese Sonic rose his head and screamed loud over the taunting the others were giving him. "She had the key RIGHT. HERE." He put a fist up to his chest. "The only way to grab it was to shock her long enough to loosen her grip and drop her hand away! IT WAS THE ONLY WAY!"

"Very logical."

"I think it was the spur of the moment. All those chilidogs just… it got to your head, man."

"But they were fake, remember?"

"FAKE!? What?! I didn't hear that! If she wasn't even willing to go the distance and stack the tables with REAL chilidogs, then she didn't even deserve that kiss!"

"I think there was an error in his thinking and he didn't want to admit it."

"Hey, don't joke about that, bro."

"Sorry."

"Japan… how many times do we have to tell you. You may be gettin' to that age where girls are lookin' cute, but Amy be cray-cray, and so no."

"All of you… get off my back…" Japanese Sonic gripped the top of the podium, leaving his head down in shame.

'What?! This isn't what I wanted to hear at all!' The fake Sonic thought, and looked down, feeling saddened by how the Sonics viewed her and her sisters…

A Sonic must of noticed her shift of character, and looked down at her sweetly. "Hey, man. It's not as bad as we're making it out to be." He patted her back, and she looked up, and noticed it was her Sonic! Comforting her….

She made sure not to blush as to give her cover away, as another Sonic spoke up. "Yeah… she may be a handful, but she's still a good friend." The other Sonics agreed and nodded.

"I would say just treat her as you would Tails or Knuckles, but beware of those killer death hugs." This Sonic twitched when he thought of the hugs, as the other men laughed at him.

"True that!"

"She'll want marriage, but if she, or someone else touches you in a-" Japanese Sonic smacked American Sonic before he could finish his 'Classic Sonic cartoon' spill.

"Shut up. She's not that kind of girl."

"Oh yeah. She's really innocent, so no worries on her trying anything."

"Haha! Yeah, and if she did, she'd be HORRIBLE at it!"

The Sonics laughed again.

"Poor thing, doesn't even know how to use her charm at ALL." This Sonic spread his arms out to dramatized the 'all' part before he reached for another piece of pizza, left over from the night before.

"Yeah, she is cute, but… I wouldn't fall in love."

The others stopped and looked to that Sonic who spoke up as he ate a bit of pizza, and then threw Pizza at him while making groaning noises or saying for him to shut up.

"What?!"

The fake Sonic didn't quite get it but she went ahead and laughed, keeping up appearances. "Is falling for her that bad?"

The boys all looked to her, and stared.

"…Well…" Something turned serious in that room, as Japanese Sonic spoke up, the rest looked to him. "SEGA would like to keep it pretty one-sided… and I respect that." He stated. "That's just how it's always been, and how it probably should stay."

"…In other words, if Japan isn't interested, we shouldn't be." American Sonic stated, and seemed to say that without an inch of humor in his voice.

"Anyway, enough talk about silly old Amy. Are we ending this meeting or what?"

Deep inside the Fake Sonic, Amy felt so insulted, like they wouldn't fall for her because 'that's how it is, so we won't change that'? As the Sonics all left, trying to rid the mood that came with speaking about Amy, she went to the boys bathroom, glad and relieved no one was there, and waited for the Sonics to disperse. Once she knew they were gone, she dashed into the Amys meeting room, where she knew they were all gathered and had heard the same thing she did.

Mike walked down the hall to the bathroom, as he was on break, and noticed something blue and spiky walk into the Amys meeting room. "..Hm?"

"Some black mail!" An Amy cried out as soon as Canadian Amy walked in, they all seemed pretty hurt and disappointed by what the Sonics had said.

"I'm not crazy!" Another spoke out, but Canadian Amy didn't want to identify her, she was to busy with her own thoughts before looking around and noticing she was still Fake Sonic.

"Someone… please just get this paint off of me." Canadian Amy stated, pulling her three quills back forward from being pushed into her hair and slicked back on her forehead where it could be out of sight.

"You did great, by the way… I didn't realize it would be like this.." American Amy stated, helping her wash off the paint outside behind the building, as German Amy and Japanese Amy held up a blanket to hide her from others eyes. Since there wasn't really a shower at Sega, they had to make due with a hose and a bucket…

American Amy and French Amy were cleaning her off, since the meeting was over.

"I still can't believe they said it HAD to be one-sided, like, if they wanted too, they could probably talk to SEGA and get that changed! Hmph!" French Amy spoke up, as American Amy's eyes widened.

'That's it!'

_The 3__rd__ Meeting Day_

Fake Sonic, now being American Amy, walked into the office of a higher-up at Sega of America. Leaving the others in the dark, she hoped to surprise them if she could convince this man to change the way they lived in the games and maybe in every aspect of their lives!

"Ehem, Sonic. I… I didn't think you'd be coming here so.. well, suddenly! With all that's going on though, you must be having a blast with your other selves."

"Yeah, we're all like brothers! Haha, family reunion!" Her Sonic wasn't as good as Canada's, but it seemed to work alright as the Higher-up official didn't seem to notice anything wrong. She even, uncharacteristic of him, waved her hands up and a bit girly like. She quickly corrected herself when she noticed this though.

'I have GOT to stay in character!'

"So, I believe you came to see me about something important you'd like to change?"

"Y-…yes." She was still so out of character, and now the man was beginning to notice.

"You… alright, Sonic?" The man asked, leaning more towards him now on his desk and having his arms interlaced together, professionally. He cocked his head to the side, "You seem a bit… off from yourself today."

"Ehem." She took a deep breath.

"Well, you know. We kinda had a meeting yesterday about this, and I'm curious." She mimicked the man's actions, placing her hands on the desk like he did and looked up at him. "As Sonic the Hedgehog, I can make certain…ehmm… decisions about my life's standings… correct?" She started, slowly, becoming more Sonic-like in her actions.

"Uhh… Yes?" The man spoke out. "What is it you think we should do? I mean, you never had a complaint before… well, for quite some time anyway." He stated, the old man seemed to really want to help Sonic, which made Amy bolder in her approach.

"Listen, buddy. It's just… this whole thing about Amy and her place in the world just isn't really fair in my book anymore…" She finally became Fake Sonic.

"W-what do you mean? Amy?" He looked surprise, sitting back.

"Well, the whole one sided thing." She leaned back too, and moved her arms more, something Sonic did to express himself constantly.

"W-what about it? That's been in place for years." He seemed to be panicking, as he opened a drawer below himself and shakingly took out his glasses, placing them on.

American Amy was just fueled by his nervousness, and her Fake Sonic grew stronger in her act. "You see, me and the others were thinking… romance can sell." Fake Sonic placed his elbows on the table, but kept his arms up, hands out almost like a shrug as she continued to go on.

"I just think, you know… Nintendo of all things has Zelda and Link happening right now. What, with that hug happening, and then the whole teases sprinkled throughout there newest addition to the franchise."

"Uh…T-T-The hug? I think you mean the Fall and Catch, umm.. b-b-but, Wha- Sonic wait..!"

"That's what I'm saying! What were we waiting for all these years, huh? A sign? For her to age? Cause I think we're both pretty amped up to go for something now, maybe build up to something in a few games before springing the surprise, eh? Give it to them slowly as to not shock the fans to much with just a giant moment in their face, but, haha. I think they'd love it!"

"Sonic, please." The old man stopped her, and took a deep breath. "Now, I'm confused Sonic. When we gave you the option many years ago you stated you didn't want that for yourself. Now your coming here bouncing around the very thought as if it's a brilliant idea? I thought you said you didn't want to be in love?"

American Amy broke from her composure of being Fake Sonic.

'_I thought you said you didn't want to be in love?'_

'_You didn't want to be in love?'_

'…_Didn't want to be..?'_

"What?"

"Well, that's what you said. Don't you remember? As a young sprite for goodness sake. I'm surprised. We've asked you time and time again, and you always say, 'let it be.' or 'leave it to the imagination of fans' and such things like that. I'm just… well I'm florid." The old man seemed genuinely shocked by all this happening at once, as Amy was just so hurt and shocked by it all herself…

"T-thank you for your time…" she got up, and dashed out as quickly as possible.

"Hmm? Sonic?" The old man watched her race out, as he quickly turned, and started dialing numbers on the phone next to him. After a few minutes of talking, he finally stated, "Yes, yes. I know what Sonic has said before, but he came in here like a puppy in love! I don't quite understand it myself, but you should get the others in on this too! Yes, yes… I know he's not the original, but if one meeting has made even one Sonic change his mind, well you know how they're all pretty much the same in data and frame, think of how many others were suddenly changed in their thinking too!"

As news got around to the other companies, a few got scared, and wanted the meetings to stop right there.

Others were thrilled, ecstatic even, that Sonic may allow them to be a little more creative in that field of storytelling.

"I'm telling you! It simply won't work!" Now the entire company was having a full on meeting, there was a huge wide screen showing a bunch of important people's faces on the huge monitor, as a group of men sat at a table with a big camera facing towards them.

"It's unbelievable! My Sonic has never said a word to me about that!" A woman spoke on the screen, as another person jumped in on the topic.

"She's too young!"

"Well, she's not getting any younger to be frank." A man on the table spoke out and into a microphone. "She's pretty much immortal so.."

"Fans will get into frantic wars about this. It's a dangerous topic, he's already stated, quite repetitively, that he isn't interested in her being his 'official' girlfriend." The woman spoke again, not easing up.

"Actually, ma'am. He hasn't stated he doesn't like the idea either, only that he doesn't feel up to it at the moment, until now." Another man answered on the board.

"Are you saying he was neutral about this, until some sudden meeting discussion?"

"All of you, listen closely, please." A Japanese man spoke up, as the others silenced themselves, a few people looking frustrated and upset. "If what these men are saying is true, then perhaps Sonic is changing. We have had many discussions of this in the past, and I for one have always stuck with Sonic's opinion on everything. If Sonic would like to give Amy a little more of his heart, then with close monitoring, I think that's alright."

"But Hajime Satomi, as you may be aware, we've already planned it to where there is no definite romances in this franchise." The same woman spoke up, looking completely against this idea.

"I will speak to Sonic."

"They already have, apparently."

"_My _Sonic."

He said that line as if that was the only Sonic that mattered.

"Good day, everyone." He turned his monitor off, getting up to reach the camera and smiling.

_The 4__th__ Meeting Day_

The Sonics all happily and comfortably talked one to another, as even one mentioned where Netherlandic Sonic may be.

Then, Japanese Sonic barged open the door, looking ticked as he raised his head from its lowered state, and looked dead set on American Sonic, giving him a glare that could make even Eggman fear for his life.

"Uhh…Jap? You okay?" American Sonic asked, blinking his eyes and getting slightly scared and worried. "You don't look so-"

_Japanese Sonic punched American Sonic_

American Sonic went rolling over the table, and got his grip, gasping for air as he looked up at Japanese Sonic. "What on earth!? Have you lost your mind!?"

Japanese Sonic bent down slightly into a fighting stance, teeth clinched, as he jumped up on the table and started brawling with American Sonic.

"Woah, woah, break it up! What's going on!?" The other Sonics grabbed the two, pulling them off to two different sides of the table, now half of them standing on the table themselves. "Have you _both_ lost your minds!?"

"You _traitor!_ I thought you said you agreed with what I said about it being one-sided with Amy!"

"What? I did! I even followed you up on it!"

"_**LIAR!" **_It took all the Sonic's on that side to restrain Japanese Sonic.

"What are you talking about!?" American Sonic hollered back to him, being released by the other Sonics, since it didn't look like he was going to fight him anymore.

"If that's true, then why did my CEO just ask me if we've collectively decided on letting romance into the franchise!"

"_WHAT!?_"

"He said your men told him you came to your official and told him you were alright with the idea!"

"I would never!"

"Then, tell me, were your men _lying_!?"

"Hey, calm down, Japan. Let America speak." Korean Sonic pushed Japanese Sonic back, as he looked right about to lunge at American Sonic again.

"I trusted you." Japanese Sonic finally stated. "I really thought you would know better…"

"I didn't say anything! Believe me, my people wouldn't lie, but this has to be a mistake!" American Sonic tried to plead his innocence as Spanish Sonic saw something blink of light under the table.

He slowly moved under the table and was shocked to find a small circular device. He pulled it out and tugged on its antenna. "Uhh… guys?"

"If it wasn't you who went to your people, then _who did_?"

"Guys?"

Russian Sonic shook his head, "Listen, we need to calm down and think this through."

"GUYS."

The Sonics all looked to Spanish Sonic, as he got up and pointed innocently to the device. "I think I found a bug."

"…No…I think you found a _**rat**_."

Back at Amys meeting room, the girls quickly shut off the device.

"Crap." American Amy spit out.

"America…" Japanese Amy looked to her, "What have _you done?_"

"I…I just wanted to change how things were!" she admitted, "But I stopped! I stopped half way! He must of told the other companies… and then the main heads of the board…"

"_He told Hajime Satomi, do you even __**know **__what that means!?"_ Japanese Amy gripped her friend's shoulders; fear of the consequences of this trickery crept into her soul and flowed out her eyes. She looked terrified…

"We're all gonna die." French Amy stated, holding her hands up to her mouth.

Canadian Amy opened a window, seeming ready to jump.

"NOONONONONO!" The other Amys grabbed her and pulled her down.

"Calm down! They can't kill us!" Japanese Amy stated, "But we do have to get rid of the evidence!"

"The speaker, get that thing back into data bits!" German Amy pointed to the speaker in the middle of the table, the one that let them hear everything the boys had said.

"We need to put those gloves and shoes data back!" Russian Amy handed American Amy the data. "It was from your data base, you put it back!"

"No!" British Amy stopped her, taking the shoes and gloves. "He's part of the main five! He'll know someone took his data to disguise as him and trace it back!"

"Then how do we..?" Korean Amy looked scared too, not wanting her Sonic to be mad at her either.

"I feel like we're trying to hide a body, can we not act so guilty?" Australian Amy tried to keep cool and get everyone else to try too. "Deep breaths, everybody, deep breaths."

Everyone stopped a moment, Spanish Amy with the blue paint, and German Amy having the speaker almost completely data bits flying in the air.

"Ha….whoo…"

They all took a deep breath together.

"Good… one more time." Suggested Australian Amy.

"Ha…"

"Oh? Netherlandic Sonic? Yeah… it was kinda weird… I think I saw him go into the Amys meeting room to be honest."

"AHHHHHHH!"

The Sonics all looked from Mike to the Amys meeting room.

"We're gonna die!" "Shut up!" "Pull yourselves together and follow me!"

The Amys dropped everything, the speaker, which reformed it's bits because it wasn't done being de-coded, and the shoes and gloves, which we're just thrown up in the air, and lastly the paint, which splattered everywhere.

"There goes hiding the evidence…" German Amy gravely said, seeing the mess.

"Quick, out the window!" American Amy ordered, shoving Canadian Amy out again.

"Wait what?!" The Amys looked concerned as American Amy grabbed Canadian Amy and jumped, landing in a tree outside and then climbing safely down. "Come on!" she hollered up.

Everyone began to climb out the window, jumping to the nearby tree outside to the back lot and dashing downward as quickly as possible, seeming to move to parking lot.

American Amy, feeling this is slightly her fault, took it upon herself to try and save everyone. "7….8….9, woop! 10!" She was helping the girls down, and just caught Korean Amy as she flew down from the tree.

"Thank you." She politely said.

"No problem." She let her go and looked to see another figure fall away from her side of the tree. "11?" she thought she might of miscounted and walked over to the dark figure.

Suddenly, as she was about to approach it, three other figures fell, as one came out from the shadows. "So… have you seen a Netherlandic Sonic around here, Amy?"

The Amys all hid behind the corner of the building, before looking around, Japanese Amy suddenly went into a panic when she only counted 9. "Where's America!?"

"HELP!" She turned around, and saw the Sonics had her with her hands behind her back. "NEVERMIND! JUST SAVE YOURSELVES!"

"AHHHH!" The other Amys screamed and took off for the front, but Canadian Amy felt she should turn herself in.

"I'm going back! I can't let her take the blame for this!"

"No! We'll stick together, we were all apart of this!" Japanese Amy took her hand and kept running.

"You guys get the other Amys, I'll meet you there." American Sonic had gotten his Amy from the others, and threw her over his back to carry her.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"It was you, wasn't it?!" he growled out.

"I… I plead the fifth!" she cried out, as he nodded with an 'uh-huh' and sped off to meet back with the other Sonics.

The Amys got surrounded in the front parking lot in no time, as they huddled in fear of what the Sonics would do in punishment.

"Man, why is there just so much trouble in such a small girl?" One of the Sonics stated, looking genuinely distraught with not knowing the answer to this.

"It's not how much _is there_, it's how much she _can cause_." A Sonic stepped out from the ring they created to corral the girls together. "Now someone step up and tell us. Whose idea was this?"

The Amys looked to each other, and turned around to huddle and whisper. A few seconds went by and they turned around. "I did it." They all stated.

The Sonics looked confused, looking from one to another. "Y-yeah, but which one?"

"Me." They all said together, as some smiled and giggled.

"This isn't a game!"

"Yeah, but if we keep this up it will soon BE a game." The whole crowd of Amys laughed, knowing how true that was.

"Excuse me!?"

"If we can convince them that 'you' meant what 'you' said to SEGA then we'll be more than just an 'off-screen-fling' if you know what I mean." A Amy winked to her Sonic, who was off to the side as he froze in fear.

"That's enough!" Japanese Sonic stepped out, "Where's my Amy?"

"Ohh~ _My_?" the girls giggled, stalling as best they could.

American Sonic came right on time, as Japanese Sonic growled out his frustration. "There playing with us, keeping so close together and speaking as one to where most of us can't distinguish between them."

"The Zebra effect?"

"Well… I can maybe use my power..." Japanese Sonic thought about it, "We are part of the mains…"

"WE'LL NEVER SURRENDER! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" American Amy shouted out, making everyone look at her.

"What?"

"Good mable syrup, eh!" She looked to her sisters, trying to help them get what she was saying.

"Ohh…" It seems an Amy got it. "Xiàwǔ hǎo!" she randomly spoke out.

"What? What are you doing?"

"Change your nationality, quick! The translator option!"

"Ohhh!" the Amys suddenly started using different languages that weren't their own. Mixing and making sure the Sonics couldn't tell one from another.

"We don't even HAVE a Chinese Amy!"

"What's going on?"

"There stalling, we have to prove to the board that Amy was impersonating American Sonic or-"

"HI-YAH!" "OW!" "Amy!"

An Amy had hit American Sonic, so that he let his Amy go from his shoulder and she ran off with the others.

"OHHHH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" American Sonic clutched his head, enraged.

"What do we do? Your CEO is convinced your to shy to talk about it and is ready to launch the new initiative!"

"Here that, girls? If we just-"

"I think this is wrong, we should just stop this!"

"It's the perfect revenge!" American Amy was getting pumped, and looked to Japanese Amy. "If we just-"

Suddenly, Japanese Sonic outstretched his hand, as Japanese Amy felt what he must be doing.

"NO!" she stepped out, moving American Amy out of the way and stepping in front of the girls, her hands spread out wide. "You can't use your power for something like this! It's too dangerous! It's not important enough!"

"Erk…" Japanese Sonic stopped himself. "You girls leave me no choice! If we can't tell which is which, I'll have to search your code."

"You could tamper with something or worse! Lose some of your code in the process!" she was genuinely worried now, as a secretary looked out the front gates to see this weird phenomenon of Sonics and Amys together and rushed quickly to get the heads of the board out there and witness this too.

"Amy… no, all of you! Quit this act and tell them that you fooled them." Japanese Sonic declared. "This is low, even for you, Amy!" he shouted out in rage.

Amy could feel that and felt her heart break slightly, did she go too far?

They all felt this pain, every Amy,… but American Amy. She felt rage too, like they weren't being fair either…

"This is our lives you're taking over, Amy! You can't force this into the games or even out here! This is insanity!" another Sonic spoke out, and Canadian Amy noticed it was her Sonic.

"You can't force us to like you!"

"Then explain why!" American Amy stepped out with Japanese Amy, who was already out there, and looked back to her.

"What are you doing..?"

"Don't you think we have the right to know?"

"Know?" American Sonic stepped out with Japanese Sonic also already being out in front too. "Know what?"

"Why you keep telling them that you… you don't…"

'_I thought you said you didn't want to be in love?'_

"Don't what? Amy?"

Japanese Sonic took this chance to move his hand to his side, behind his legs. While they we're distracted, he used his 'Original' powers and began searching each of their code. 'American….Japanese…. Canadian… Korean… German…' each code then lead to files, which he opened to see different languages and identified each of them.

"… why don't you want to fall in love?"

"Sonics! Listen! German, Korean, Spanish, French, British, Australian, Canadian, Russian, American, Japanese!" Japanese Sonic had found and pointed to each Amy as he listed them. When he finished, each Sonic dashed and grabbed their Amy before they could run or move from where Japanese Sonic had pointed to them.

"NO!"

"Hold still!"

"Let me go!"

"Funny, I thought you always wanted me to hold you!"

"You brute!"

"You spy!"

"Eavesdropper!"

"Oh please, I've never dropped an eaves!"

American Amy was once again held hostage by her own Sonic, as he grabbed her waist and pulled her hands back. "It just… it isn't fair!" she screamed out, stomping her foot down. "Why don't you want to be in love?"

"…Amy…" Sonic glared down at her, but he looked sad, as if he couldn't say what he wanted too. All he could do was remember the time at the mall... and wondering what happened to her.

"Now then, can we please have some order here?!" Japanese Sonic looked to his own Amy, who wasn't fighting him when he caught her. "Tell them you pulled this whole ruse off, Amy. Please, this isn't right. You should know that!"

The men started to come out of the building, even the man Amy had talked to as Fake Sonic.

A moment of silence was made, and everyone was breathing heavily. So much chaos, so much disorder… for what? A simple act to get back at someone? Was it even worth it? What did they gain…?

_But the real question was,_

_What were they willing to gain?_

_And what were they willing to lose?_

When all Japanese Amy really wanted was to just give up and go home, she looked over to American Amy, head down, ears back. But American Amy looked to Japanese Amy, and gave her such a strong and determined look, and slowly shook her head.

The message she gave was clear.

'She's… not giving up?'

And even though she thought it was wrong, she was going to try it anyway.

"…Oh Sonic-ku." The ultimate betrayal, the ultimate sacrifice, just for a moment to know the truth. "I love you too!" Japanese Amy jumped into his arms, and the people gasped.

The other Amys looked and did the same, cooing and squeeing, making it seem like the whole incident was Sonic confessing or something.

Since all the Sonics did have Amy in their arms, the people were mistaken to believe that might have been an act of love.

"I knew you cared!"

"I'm so happy, hold me!"

"Oh Sonic, why didn't you tell me you felt this way!?"

The Sonics kept trying to push them away, but the on-watchers thought that was just their way of keeping face.

"Well then, I guess this does it." A man said. "Let's tell the Chairmen."

"NOOO!" The Sonics screamed, as the Amys waited for the people to walk back into the doors, before lifting their voices and joyfully sharing in their victory.

"We're gonna have love in the games!" They cheered one to another.

"Nothing we tell them will make them believe anything we say against it now…" Japanese Sonic looked down, as all the Sonics felt they had been defeated, Amy's lie would affect their lives now…

American Amy turned around, and glared at her Sonic, sticking her tongue out. "Watch! This will be good for you! You'll learn to love and respect us this way."

"….What happened to freedom…" American Sonic turned away from her, so hurt by her actions.

"…W-..what?" That sank deep in Amy's soul. "B-but.."

The other Amys stopped celebrating too, as the men slowly began to walk away and into the building.

"You really think we'd like you NOW?" one said.

"I really never knew you could be this… cruel, Amy."

The Amys looked to one another, "Have we gone to far?"

"It's our fault they're like this… we only did it to get back at them, not ruin there lives!"

"I don't want my Sonic to hate me and only fake liking me on the screen!"

"I agree, we have to stop this!"

"I'm sorry! I was the one who faked Sonic!"

The Sonics turned around, "What was that?"

"Canada! No!"

"And.. And I faked American Sonic… but I never thought he would tell the other companies! I stopped before I really began… I never knew it would get this bad, honest!" American Amy confessed.

"Please don't hate us…" Korean Amy pleaded.

"Y-yeah… we just… we just wanted to get back at you for hurting Japanese Amy!"

"What? I would never!" Japanese Sonic turned completely around, insulted. "When have I ever hurt you?"

"You stole my first kiss and didn't even mean it, you jerk!" She finally spoke out. "You… you left me at the alter!"

"You were going insane! You first, locked me in a room full of squeaky toy chilidogs and then planned a wedding based on my last minute resort!"

"I…I'm sorry!"

_Click!_

"W..What was that?" The Amys looked around.

The Sonics smiled.

"What… what just happened?"

"Oh… I don't know. Maybe this whole conversation was just recorded?" American Sonic took out a recorder. He clicked the reverse button and clicked play again.

"_I'm sorry! I was the one who faked Sonic!"_

"_Canada! No!"_

"_And.. And I faked American Sonic… but I never thought that higher-up would tell the other companies! I stopped before I really began… I never knew it would get this bad, honest!"_

He clicked off the speaker.

"We…We've been played." American Amy gasped out.

"Well, to be honest. It's payback." Sonic tossed the device behind him, being caught by another Sonic. "Send that to our friends inside, will you?" he folded his arms.

"I would be _happy_ to oblige." The Sonic raced off.

"Now then, I wonder what SEGA will do this time… since last time I _really _stopped them from giving you your proper dues but now… eh, I think you'll be okay." He teased, and walked off, as the other Sonics left too.

"Causing this much chaos and confusion… Japan! They'll rewrite us all!" French Amy gripped and pulled on Japanese Amy's arm, scared. "I don't want to disappear and be replaced! Amy!"

"Amy, help us!"

"You can stop this right?!"

"We didn't mean any harm!"

"You've got to save us!"

"Come on, they'll listen to you!"

"Please mom.."

"STOPP!" Japanese Amy was looking to them all in fear, as each of them jumped on her to help them, she gripped her head and dashed off.

"Japan…" American Amy knew this was mostly her fault… if she didn't try and pull off Fake Sonic again, they could of just gotten there one little eavesdrop and that would have been that! She dashed after Japanese Amy, who ran off with her hands to her face, most likely crying…

"I…I have to make this right." She told herself, and dashed toward where the Sonics had gone. "I…I'm the one that encouraged this… from the beginning… they wouldn't have done this if I didn't support it so much! Sonic! Wait!"

"So… you're all telling me that the Amys set this up?"

"Yep, and we have the proof too."

The Sonics let the tape play, as the people on the monitor screen listened and nodded.

"That darn girl! First the incident with the flashdrive and now this!" the same frustrated woman said.

"Please, this is just a huge misunderstanding. I'm sure it was just them goofing around."

"Well, I believe Amy's been _goofing around _for to long now, we need to be stricter with that girl."

"Poor guy, haha, she really scared you bad, huh?"

The Sonics had awkward sweat drops on the side of their heads with that comment.

"Well then… Hajime Satomi?"

Satomi looked around at the Sonics, and then down. "I just can't see Amy doing something that hurtful to Sonic. But the evidence doesn't lie. This is the second case where something unfortunate and chaotic has happened that was her doing. I'm afraid I'm going to have to-"

"WAIT!" American Amy came charging in, huffing and puffing and leaning on her knees.

The Sonics and people in the dark room turned around, letting her pass them as she walked slowly up to the monitor.

"Please, listen to me! It's true we all cooperated on the Fake Sonic the second day of the meetings,.. but we never meant any harm by it! We only wanted to get back at Sonic for being so mean to Amy… I-I mean the other Amy, the… well, your Amy." American Amy recognized that this must be the CEO of Sega of Japan, and bent her ears back in submission and embarrassment.

"Hmm?"

"Long story.." Japanese Sonic looked away, scratching his head.

"So.. there's more to this story?"

"Please! I'm the one that told Sega of America that Sonic was okay with love again, well, in the Fake Sonic get-up… not as me. But I'm terribly sorry! I'll take all the punishment, but please! Please don't let the other Amys suffer because of my selfishness…"

"Your… selfishness?" This seemed to surprise Mr. Satomi. "Hmm… I think you might have an error…"

Amy froze.

The American Division of Sega gasped.

"W…what do you mean… an error?"

"In your code, Amy's not selfish. She can act rather for herself, but she's never cruel or selfish. Making someone believe Sonic has changed his mind and wants to share a romance with you, but plotting to trick him into that lifestyle, even to the point where _I _would of thought he was complaining out of shyness is just to cruel of a selfish desire. Amy _can _be selfish, but never to that extent. Never to hurting Sonic or restricting him from the things he loves, or believes in."

If what he was saying was true, Amy could be…. Dying…

"Amy…" American Sonic looked to her, seeming concerned, as she looked to him.

"…W-well…"

"We'll do the tests, sir." A man behind her spoke up, "We'll make sure her coding is fine."

"Good, I'd like to hear back on that. Now then, you're accepting all punishment then? Is my understanding right or is my translator not working properly?

"Y…Yes sir."

"Hmm, well then. I'm afraid I can't do that."

Amy's head shot up to the screen, "What? No! Please!" she reached for the screen.

"I can't do that… until it's proven you're clean from errors. I hope you don't glitch or anything, but if there is an error, you'll turn into data bits and we'll have to create another American version of Amy based on backup data. So what I'm saying is, if your of sound mind, I'll tell your people what to do with you, if not, then your backup will receive no punishment for your actions that were not it's own. Understand?"

"…So… I lose either way."

"You have done something uncharacteristic. But apparently, so has my Amy." Satomi looked to his Sonic, who sighed.

"Well…" he looked down, scratching his head. "It wasn't… to out of character.." he stated.

"You're defending her?" American Sonic spoke up.

"If your Amy is corrupted, then she may have convinced my Amy to do things she normally wouldn't do. I can understand the high-jacking the flashdrive, but not shoving me in a closed room."

"How do you know that wasn't her idea?"

"I just… know." He looked to American Sonic, and for the first time, American Sonic noticed a deeper kindness in his eyes.

"Amy, did you… did you also convince the other Amys, including Japanese Amy, of this idea?" American Sonic instantly believed Japanese Sonic was right, especially when Amy turned around, heartbroken and almost complete guilt in her eyes.

"…It wasn't my initial idea, or my idea at all… but I wanted to go with it, when Japanese Amy knew it was wrong…"

"Then, I'm pretty sure there's an error in-"

Suddenly a large glitch happened in Amy, her bits split for a moment and she phased before turning back to normal.

"….."

Everyone gasped and remained silent.

American Amy….

Was dying….


End file.
